Survivor
by XuXa
Summary: After the tounamanet, everyone goes their own ways, until they all get a letter and tickets to the Carribean by Marshal and Forrest Law. Everythign goes smooth until they ride their yacht. cussing, voilence. 12 chapters long. mood swings from humor to se
1. chapter 1 : introduction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Tekken2 or Tekken 3 or any the characters. no flaming as it will be ignored and characters or OOC sometimes. ^.^ short and sweet.  
  
___chapter 1___  
  
It was the winter season and all the Tekkeners [that's what I call a group of people from The Tekken Tournament] Got sick of the cold. It was Freezing, one of the worse blizzards in years all around the globe.  
  
Hwoarang sat on his stool in his apartment near his old broken table that just so happened to be propped up by a gardening hoe and held tight by some rope. It was broken when some of the guys came over for a party, Hwoarang got so drunk that night he didn't know how the it hell happened. He was wrapped in a cover shivering with some hot cocoa in his mug. It steamed and warmed him up a bit. A small portable TV was on the kitchen counter and the news was on. . . .  
  
~Now for our weather report, . . .I'm sorry to say this but more snow is on the way, about 16 inches, it will start to flurry tonight. ~  
  
Hwoarang looked at the clock, it said [ 7:01PM ] Hwoarang frowned, not to much longer until MORE snow falls. He got angry and pounded his fist on the table," Damn snow, Damn weather--AH-CHOO! Oohhh, y ose is so stopped up! ", his slouched in his cover and leaned over making a hood out of it so he could inhale the warm vapors from his cocoa, but by now it was cold, his heat was off because of power failure, this didn't help him a bit, the weather report continued--  
  
~ It will get about 11 below as tonight's low without the wind chill--~  
  
Hwoarang just got more angry, he was just about angry at everything anymore. His nose was stopped up, it was cold, he ached he couldn't do anything. He tried to find something else to occupy his mind so he wouldn't think about the cold and saw his mail on the table, he scowled at the letters," More bills.", he muttered as he quickly looked through them and the last one caught his eye. It was white with a palm tree on it and the addressee was Marshall and Forrest Law! What could they possibly want?   
Hwoarang tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter, a ticket dropped out too. Curious Hwoarang read on , it was an invite to the Caribbean! Hwoarang nearly leaped up off of his stool but didn't because the cold air would of froze him. Hwoarang, shakily picked up the tickets almost in disbelief and smiled for once," Bout time I got out of this hell hole!", he immediately scurried across the apartment, with cover of course, to find his belongings and pack his suitcase.  
  
  
Nina and Anna were in Scotland, it was bitter cold out, the snow nearly made the door immobile, the fire was getting low. Anna paced the house to keep warm and Nina sat in a chair curled up trying her best to keep warm.   
  
" This is one of the worse year we've had sister. But not as bad as that one we had as kids, Remember how deep it got? Mum and dad had to burn the chairs so we could survive."  
  
Nina glared at her sister for her stupidity," No, I don't remember, I have amnesia!", she sipped her hot tea with milk.  
  
" We need to do something to keep our minds off this", Anna said as she took up their mail, she skimmed through the letters and ect. then paused," Look at this! Nina! LOOK! We got an invite to go to the Caribbean from Marshall and Forrest!"  
  
Nina sneered pessimistically," Yeah right, there must be a catch!", she took the paper from Anna's hand and read it thoroughly. "I can't believe it!", Nina's eyes brightened, Anna was already packing her stuff. They we're going on vacation!  
  
  
All the way back to Japan. . . .  
Jin was running about the mansion in his pj's, he just got up and rubbed one eye so he could see where he was going and felt the kitchen table bump into his thigh. Jin seemed to very tired lately, ever since his Mom and Dad came back there never seemed to be a dull moment. His Grandpa and Dad always was arguing about something, infact they were arguing now about who should get the last pop tart!  
  
" Nooo, I should get the last pop tart! I'm a growing boy Dad!", Kazuya protested, he pounded his fist on the table and pop tart box  
rattled.  
  
" Yea? Well I'm senior in this household and I need my vitamins too ya know!", Heiachi slammed his fist on the table in the same fashion as Kazuya, you could tell they were related. Jin finally had enough, months of this was making him a nervous  
wreck, no sleep from the constant yapping, the tension  
in the air--this was stupid! Why just stay there passive and not say anything? A vein popped out of Jin's forehead he was mad then he calmly composed himself.  
  
" How about this--", Jin began.  
  
" --Huh?", Heiachi and Kazuya said in unison with the  
same dopey voice.  
  
" I'll solve the problem.", Kazuya and Heiachi were stunned at what Jin said, Jin continued," I'll TAKE the pop tart and you both won't get any at all!", Jin took the box and threw the pop tart in the toaster," --and if you have anything to say about it--I DON'T CARE!!", Jin relaxed his shoulders and deeply sighed, it felt good to get that off his chest.  
  
Heiachi and Kazuya just stood there bewildered, Jin outburst? Absurd! But they still didn't believe their ears. Jin took a look  
at the mail that they got to see any was for him and sure enough there was, a white letter with a palm tree on it, the addressers, Forrest and Marshall Law! "What could they possibly want?", Jin thought, he ripped open the mail eagerly almost like a child at Christmas and found a letter inviting him to the Caribbean with them, it said the prepaid tickets were inside. . . .Jin got excited, a vacation away from his annoying Dad and Grandpa! He shook out the ticket but there were 4! Jin was puzzled and read some more, under the signatures it said:  
  
P.S. By the way Jin! Take your family along! We really look forward to meeting them! Thanks!  
  
As soon as this set in Jin's head he muttered," Damn. ",But why waste the opportunity?," Hey Dad, Grandpa. . . .we have a free trip to the Caribbean to visit Forrest and Marshall.", that was Jin's first mistake, all hell broke loose, Kazuya and old man Heiachi began frolicking around the mansion with delight! Jin continued," Mom's coming too." Heiachi immediately quit frolicking and frowned, However Kazuya was over come with joy. Maybe they could make a honeymoon out of it. They never even had a honeymoon, a sly grin came over his face. Jun descended the staircase in her red silk robe, she heard all the commotion," What's going on?", Jun stretched her arms and Kazuya ran up to her grabbing her by the waist.  
  
" We're going to the Caribbean! Isn't that wonderful Honey?", Kazuya was having one of those 'you would never guess he could be that nice moments.' Kazuya spun Jun around and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Heiachi cringed, Jin, well he didn't know what to do, this was awkward for him too, seeing his mom with a man he hardly knew. Infact everything has been awkward since they came back! Jin wasn't sure what to do with himself. So he went up to his room and started packing.  
  
  
Southern Japan. . . . .Xiaoyu came downstairs skipping happy waving a letter in her hand and two tickets, Lei was down in the living room reading the paper and noticed Xiaoyu's exuberance, he put down the paper in his lap and look up to her wondering what could of caused this. Xiaoyu bent over with a cheerful smile and handed Lei the letter," Read it! You just can't pass this up!", Lei's eyes skimmed the paper with scrutiny," I dunno Xiao-"  
  
Xiaoyu began to beg clinging on to Lei's pant leg," PLEASE! OH PLEASE UNCLE LEI! I WANNA GO SOOOOO BAD!!!"  
  
Lei thought about the matter for a while and came to his conclusion," I guess it's alright. . . but don't forget your studies.",  
Lei picked up his paper and began to finishing the article he was reading. Xiaoyu flew up with delight and started jumping up and down shouting," HELL YA!! WHO HOO!!!"  
  
" Xiaoyu! Where in the hell did you learn that filthy ass language?!"  
  
" Gee, I dunno.", Xiaoyu looked directly at Lei,  
that's when he realized what he actually said, all the police work was getting him high stung. Lei needed that vacation. That was the end of the conversation and Xiaoyu jumped up the stairs to her room so she could pack.  
  
  
Later. . . . . . . . . . Everyone met at the airport.  
Marshall and Forrest were standing in main lobby with Eddy and Paul. They had came with them and was waiting for the others as well. Paul was already getting impatient and tapping his foot up and down feverishly, he was unknowingly cracking his knuckles out of the excitement, the people walking by were looking at him funny and keeping their distance expecting him to jump out at any moment and slaughter one of them. Forrest tapped Paul lightly on his shoulder and whispered to him," pssst, Paul, stop cracking your knuckles you're scaring everyone!"  
" Huh? oh sorry.", Paul stopped cracking his knuckles  
and started itching his beard instead. Paul will be Paul everyone. Eddy just stood quietly and was watching everything out of the corners of his eyes like he was suspicious of something, of course he wasn't, it was a habit his picked up in prison. Paul was scratching more intensely now and it was driving to fuck out of Eddy.   
  
" Will you quit doing that! People will think you're  
an ape or something mon!"  
  
But this was soon interrupted, the first plane  
arrived, and Anna walked out in her green satin body suit with slits up to the waist and two cute little yellow bows. . . . Nina wasn't seen.  
  
" It seems Nina didn't want to come", Marshall deduced rubbing his chin but as soon as he said that Nina came out of the plane with a purple fuzzy halter top and black silk capris," I'm glad she came", Marshall  
muttered as he elevator eyed her apparel. Forrest elbowed his father in the ribs, Marshall grunted, he looked up at the ceiling like nothing was going on. Of course we all knew what he was thinking but if you don't, I leave that up to your imagination!  
  
Anna warmly greeted them all ," Hi guys! Group hug!", the men were undoubtedly obliged and they all hugged except for Nina, she wasn't into that stuff. It almost made her gag," Where's the others?", Anna asked as she glance around for any other familiar faces.  
  
" They're not here yet", Eddy said coldly, he was still shifting his eyes and crossed his arms," hmph!". There was brief moment of silence but the was interrupted by Anna's almost disgusting cheer," So how you all doing?", she smiled, just then another plane arrived. The door opened and first person to pop out was Xiaoyu in Yellow skirt clogs and tucked in white ' I love the Carribbon mon!' shirt she hopped down the stairs and when she was about half way down Lei came out carrying her humongous book bag obviously stuffed with school books and study material.   
  
Xiaoyu," WHOPPIE--", she tripped on her clogs andfell down the stairs, Lei saw this coming and lowered his head in embarrassment, he said to himself," I told her she wasn't old enough to wear those "  
  
" Ow! That hurt!", Xiaoyu got up and ran to group," Hi Guys! GROUP  
HUG!!", everyone just stood there and blinked they had that 'okaaaay. . . .' look on their faces. Lei finally got there lugging the bag around, he wasn't as young as he used to be and it was getting harder to do things.  
  
" How my friends doing?--Alright? Alright!", he tried  
to act like he was hip but to on avail he got the same treatment as Xiaoyu," Ok, I tried to be nice but NO ONE likes Mr. police officer! What gives? I came all this way and all you do is look at me funny!"  
  
Paul," There's a buger on yore nose.", he points with  
his finger. Lei immediately covered his face with his hands,"GET IT GET IT!"  
  
Paul began to bellow and everyone else laughed," HAHAHAHAHAHA I gots ya good that time!"  
  
Lei," Who haha, very funny.", Lei frowned, Paul put his arm around Lei as if they were good friends, they weren't.  
  
" Oh just a lil' joke Lei Lei.", Paul bumped Lei's ribs," Nothing ta get upset 'bout " Forrest put his hand on his face in shame, this meeting was already going to hell. Then Another plane arrived, Everyone quieted and watched the door tentatively. several people came out and the groups hopes were fading. Then a tall ivory skinned, fiery haired Korean made his way to the stairs with his duffel bag and trademark goggles, but something was different. They couldn't quiet put their fingers on it but something has definitely changed. Hwoarang strode up to the bunch but didn't say anything.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD DOING HERE!!??", Xiaoyu screamed with rage. She clinched her fists so hard  
that they shook. Lei put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down but it didn't work," YOU CAN JUMP OFF A 'F'ING CLIFF FOR ALL I CARE YOU ASS HOLE!!!"  
  
Hwoarang finally looked up at everyone his eyes were  
red and eyes puffy," Xiao. . . . .shut the hell up. . . . I'm not in the mood for this. . . .ohhh."  
Anna asked concerned," Have you been crying?",Hwoarang's eyes narrowed but still puffy," NO!", he protested," I've  
been sick, . . . . this damn cold can go to hell!. . . . .. . . .my congested head. . . ohhh. . . . . "  
  
" Then why did you come?", questioned Marshall.  
  
" To get out of the damned -- house, there was a blizzard where I lived and I lost the heat and --electricity from power failure, anything was better than staying there . . . . . . ", Hwoarang sat down in one of the lobby seats hunched over.  
  
" THAT'S DOESN'T MEAN YOU DON'T DESERVE MY CONTEMPT!!!", Xiaoyu shouted and slapped Hwoarang across the face.  
  
Hwoarang,". . . . . ."   
  
Lei could only laugh and everyone stared at him oddly," What's so funny China Man? Talk!", Paul growled.  
  
" Oh, it's just that when Xiaoyu and I decided to come over here she was worried about meeting Hwoarang! And now It's  
completely the opposite!--I'm kinda proud of her though.", Bigger question marks rose above everyone's heads, Lei continued," She actually remembered what contempt meant!"  
  
" Oh.", the bunch said simultaneously rolling their eyes.  
  
Hwoarang sat down with his hands in his face, Anna looked at him," I don't feel good at all!", Hwoarang burst out; he was nearly shaking .  
  
" I FEED ON YOUR SUFFERING!!", Xiaoyu said dementedly almost as if she were possessed.  
  
" Xiao! That's enough! If you don't quit I will get a ticket and take us home right now!", Lei exclaimed, Xiaoyu stopped instantly.  
  
Anna sat down in the chair beside Hwoarang and took off her white leather glove," Let me see.", she put her hand in his forehead  
and lifted his chin, Hwoarang's face was flush red, quiet unusual for the  
pale faced Korean," Dear me, you're burning up!"  
  
" Someone PLUEASE kill me! "  
  
Xiaoyu rolled up her sleeve but she saw Lei scowling at her so she rolled it back down and stood there trying not to make eye  
contact shamefully.  
  
Then next plane arrived, about 50 people came out  
then annoying shrill voice flew threw the air almost rivaling Xiao's, [ALMOST rivaling Xiao's] Julia Chang and Michelle came out and descended the steps. Julia was in her stylish flared blue jeans and Native American hand beaded short sleeve shirt baring midriff. Michelle had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing khaki safari shorts with brown leather belt and black T-shirt tucked in, she had sunglasses on too. Michelle and Julia nearly ran to the group and was greeted warmly with hugs kisses, excited talk and laughter.  
  
Lei," Hmph!"  
  
Julia noticed one person in particular, and bent down to look at Hwoarang, "Aren't you gonna say 'hi'?"  
Hwoarang," . . .hi . . . . ", he didn't seem excited in the least.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Michelle was getting showered with attention of her own, Paul got hold of her with a bear hug then swung her around by the hips," You get more beautiful with age!", Paul said, he had a thing for her.  
Michelle," -- and what is that supposed to mean? I look old?!", Michelle frowned.  
  
" No, no! I mean you , you, um, ah,--age like a fine wine!", Paul recovered with a sudden stroke of genius, [ very rare in Paul's case ] the beginning of a smirk formed on her lips. Paul was satisfied. The other guys coughed and hacked from the utter hamness of Paul's acting.   
  
" You would think he would propose or something!", Marshall whispered to his son. They both twiddled their thumbs like nothing took place. Eddy of all appeared to be the most witchy. His eyes were still narrowed and he was still shifting his eyes as if he were trying to find one person in particular. . . . . . to KILL!!  
  
Meanwhile Julia was still bugging Hwoarang. . . . .  
  
" What kind of 'hi' is that? Come on! We're buds! We're supposed to hug!", Julia persisted, Hwoarang got out of his seat and  
Julia clamped her arms around his chest, the top of her head was only chin level, then she heard a weak cough. She dismissed it was something else and said," What? Am I too strong for you now?"  
" Don't squeeze so tight. . . . I'm sick. . . . . . . . . ohhhh. . . ."  
  
" Oh get real, you're not sick. You're such a joker--now let me see those handsome Bold Brown eyes.", she took her fingertips and lifted up his chin so she could see his face, Julia sweeped the red strands of hair in the way behind his ears.  
  
She finally got the firsts glimpse of his face since the tournament. Julia was shocked, Hwoarang wasn't lying! He really was sick! She slackened her grip on him and suddenly was gripped tightly by Hwoarang and he leaned on her.  
  
Nina was almost was witchy as Eddy," Oh, the harlots  
are here. I guess it's time to throw the clothes off and party.", she said nonchalantly leaning on the wall, that wall just so happened to be the same wall that Eddy was leaning on nonchalantly. They appeared to be mimicking each other though they were not.   
  
Out of the same plane came the trio, Yoshimitsu, Byran, and Gun Jack, They met up with the crew. They really didn't have much to say, except Bryan, all he did was laugh evilly for no reason. [ yet another Tekken joke gone terribly wrong!] The band kind of chuckle laughed so the situation sounded a little more natural," heh, heh heee-", Forrest knew this was going to be a bad idea and lowered his head ," --oh boy.", Yet another plane arrived.   
  
Who could possibly be missing,. . . hmm? Well,  
Everyone waited, . . . . . and waited,. . . . . AND waited. . . . Finally the last people were getting off the plane, among them was Jun. All the old school Tekkeners eyes brightened when they saw her. . . .she descended the steps gracefully in a short white sleeveless dress. . . . . . then Next to come out was Heiachi, the wrinkled up old scrooge.  
  
Everyone wrenched at the sight of him, he walked down the stair standing tall and very much still a butthole. . . . . .Suddenly the silence was broken by Yells and screams!  
  
" No! I don't wanna! I'm not going down there with you! You CAN'T make me!!", Everyone recognized it as Jin's voice, he seemed distressed.  
  
This was followed by a more manly and powerful voice," You're going and that's it! Now get out there and meet your friends!", The old school knew this voice and distinguished it already. Eddy just wondered who it was. Jin finally popped his head out the door unwillingly, he was apparently being pushed from behind.  
  
" Come on Jin! We went through this a million times on the plane! Now get out there!!", the voice boomed, Jin clung to the rim of the door as if his life depended on it and the man that was making the voice came out pulling Jin by the leg, it was  
Kazuya!  
  
Eddy knew exactly who it was and his eyes narrowed even further, his hatred and disgust for this man welled up from his insides and Eddy took action. 


	2. chapter 2

__chapter2__  
  
Eddy ran up to the stairs and climbed the steps to the top where Kazuya was trying to coax his son to come out violently.   
  
" THIS IS THE LAST TIME JIN KAZAMA! YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!", Kazuya brawled as he tugged on Jin's leg, suddenly he met, head on, Eddy's fist and lost his grip on Jin. Kazuya also lost his balance and fell down the stairs . . . . . . . backwards. . . . . . . . head first. [ that outta hurt!]  
  
Eddy was rubbing his fist," That's what you get . . . . ass hole fucker.", just as soon as Eddy said that Kazuya tumbled to the bottom where there just so happened to be a luggage cart going by at the wrong time. Kazuya crashed into this too  
.  
Eddy was satisfied. . . . . . . for the moment. He grinned as he saw Kazuya lying on the bottom.   
  
" What the hell??--", Jin began, he didn't know what happened, Eddy went back down and he walked across Kazuya on his way back to the gang. Everyone just stood there stunned at what just took place. Kazuya got up and clasped the back of his head," OW! What the hell just hit me?! A fucking train?!?", Kazuya snarled.  
  
Jin just looked down shocked, Jun muttered something about' he'll be fine', and Jin ran down the steps with concern," a-are you ok?", he tried to help Kazuya up but Kazuya pulled himself away and got up on his  
own. Eddy was standing there pissed as ever. Kazuya glared at Eddy, " Damn! What was that for?!"  
  
Eddy," It's the least I could do, you deserve to die instead for killing my Grandfather!", Jin already knew what this was about,  
Eddy has many a time tried to end his life as a way to exact his revenge. Now that Kazuya's back, the heat was off him, Jin looked somewhat relieved but not much. [ a real gut kicker right here --- ] Unfortunately Kazuya didn't remember any of this, after hitting his head in the bath tub the other month from one of Heiachi's practical jokes. The dumb Bastard, Jin thought. Kazuya only remembers the things that were closest to him now so he had no clue what this was for.  
  
" I have no clue what you are rambling about! ", Kazuya protested, teeth gritting.  
  
" Quit playing innocent with me you shit licker! You killed my grandfather and nothing can change that!", Eddy hissed.  
  
" I wish he would kill MY grandfather.", Jin mumbled  
under his breath, then he made himself more audible," Um, Eddy--"  
  
" What the hell do you want?!--", Eddy Already had his heart set on killing Kazuya.  
  
" Kazuya won't know what you are talking about.", Jin replied.  
  
" What do you mean?!", Eddy's eyes seem to glow.  
  
" He has amnesia, so he don't remember a thing. You see, he hit his head on the bath tub the other month when Grandpa played a practical joke on him--"  
  
"W-what? You mean he won't feel the torment and the guilt I so longed him to never forget?--How ironic. Dammit!", Eddy fell in his knees and began to hit the ground with his fists.  
  
" But you can still get your revenge--", Jin pressed on.  
  
Eddy jerked his head up to look at Jin and blinked," How?!"  
  
Jin slyly put his arm around Eddy's shoulder and said to him," See that old Geezer over there?", Jin pointed to Heiachi.  
  
" Yeeea.", Eddy said still unsure of Jin's plan.  
  
" Well he's the one that made Kazuya lose his memories, sooo-- all you have to do is kill him and you will get your revenge. Pretty simple huh?", Jin paused, a wicked grin came over Eddy's face," All you need is the perfect time.", Jin went on.  
  
Kazuya didn't hear any of this, he was too busy popping his shoulder and jaw back in place. They went over to where everybody was.  
  
Jin kind of stood in the corner watching everyone else, Jun was greeted by Lei and he gently took her hand and gingerly kissed it, Kazuya frowned. . . .so did Jin. Heiachi was trying to make up for the things he did in the past," I'm sorry I kicked your ass in the last tournament Paul, I'm REALLY sorry. [ well he wasn't, he was just doing that to get on Paul's nerves]", Paul about went berserk if Marshall and Forrest BOTH hadn't restrained him. Who knows, Paul could of actually kicked his ass in.   
  
Kazuya stood there with no clue on who were these people, he kept getting dirty looks too, something else he didn't understand. He was the spitting image of Jin at a party, no clue on what to do and too uncomfortable to say anything. Jin lurked up behind his dad," You really should try to mingle dad! You'll never make friends standing around!"   
Kazuya," You know Jin, you're right!", Kazuya goes up to them and tries to spark a conversation. Jin was amazed, he definitely wouldn't have to balls to do that! Especially if he was Kazuya! Everyone Hates Kazuya, . . . well, except his mom of course.   
Julia and Hwoarang was done with their embrace by now, and Jin saw Hwoarang sitting down, this certainly didn't get Jin's hopes up. But Hwoarang would usually would of came up to him and pissed him off by now! Jin keep his distance however and turned around to go to the vending machine, suddenly he felt something bump into his chest, it was a little dark haired girl no taller than his shoulder, but it can't be, or could it?   
" Sorry Jin", came out a familiar voice, it was Xiaoyu.  
  
Jin took a moment to absorb all the things that happened that day and finally asked her," What's with Hwoarang?"  
  
" Oh, that cockmaster. He claims he's sick.", Xiaoyu glanced at Hwoarang then looked back at Jin," I don't believe him at  
all!!", she then stormed away to do something else.   
  
Jin was curious, and finally got the courage to go over to him, but before he could someone else came out in front of him, it was Julia, Jin jumped," J-J-Jules, I mean Julia!", Julia was making an advance.  
  
" Hi Jin, surprised to see me?", Julia was slowly cornering him like a panther on it's prey. Jin backed up as she moved closer. . . . .  
  
Meanwhile Kazuya was *grinz* trying to mingle. . . . . . .Kazuya waved as friendly as he could and joined the group," Hi I'm--",  
  
Kazuya was rudely interrupted by almost everyone.  
  
" We know who you are!!"  
  
" okay. . . .", Kazuya backed away a little feeling their uneasiness, Jun stood by her husband taking his arm with both of hers.  
  
" You got Kazuya all wrong!", Several eye brows raised but they were listening, after all, this was Jun," He has amnesia. He don't know what you guys are talking about!"  
  
Eddy," The ass hole killed my grandfather!"  
  
Marshall Law," He ruined my restaurant!"  
  
Lei," I was supposed to arrest him!"  
  
Michelle," I was supposed to stop his evil!"  
  
Nina," I was supposed to assassinate him and he got away, then I had to be put in this science experiment and now I can't remember a thing!"  
  
Anna," Then how come you remember that? You have amnesia!"  
  
Nina," That was what I'm told, besides, --grudges don't die easy!"  
  
Kazuya is overwhelmed by all this he can't tell what's up or down now," I'm so confused! What it this all about!?"   
" Kazuya, I never thought this would happen to you.", said a voice. Kazuya was panicked by now, there was all these people that was supposed to be out to get him," W-Who are you!?", a person came out of the shadows, he looked about 29 and had silver hair. It was Lee Chaolin," I was invited too.", he smiled," You've changed alot! Come here brother! Hug!", Kazuya was hesitant, Lee had already lashed on to him," Nuggyies!", Lee grabbed Kazuya's head to give him a nuggy but Kazuya pulled away and socked him in the gut.  
  
" Urk, some things will never change.", Lee murmured, he nearly fell to the floor but Kazuya caught him," I'm sorry!!", exclaimed Kazuya, he didn't know what got into him.  
  
" It's alright", Lee straightened up," That must of triggered a deep memory or something. You always socked me like that when I tried to give you nuggies when we were kids."  
  
Kazuya backed away like a cornered rat but Jun soon took his arm again to give him some reassurance. [ Pretty long ordeal huh?]  
  
Meanwhile Jin. . . . . . .  
  
Julia had Jin cornered to the wall," Jin, it's been so long since we've seen each other last!--Hugs!", she pounced on Jin pinning him to the wall with her arms around him. Jin tried to push her away but she already had such a firm grasp that he couldn't.  
  
He hated the way she always pressured him, he was always uncomfortable around her," Leave me alone. (bitch.)"  
  
" Aren't I good enough for you?", Julia moved up to his face trying to get a kiss. Jin just moved his face out of the way," No  
kissy kiss?"  
  
" Look Julia! That stuff may work on Hwoarang but It don't work on me!",  
  
Jin finally squirmed out of her grip and wandered back to the safety of the group.  
  
Hwoarang reached into his duffel bag to get some medicine and swallowed the pills,' hopefully this helps', he thought.  
  
Marshall Law got everyone's attention," We're going to our Summer House to unload!", Everyone got their bags and followed Forrest and Marshall outside the airport and there was a huge ass limo waiting!  
  
" Hey now! Where'd ya get all this from all o' ah sudden? Fess up Marshall!", Paul inquired  
  
" Well Paul, If you must know, we had this really  
rich uncle--"  
  
" nuf said, lets go!!", Paul said, they all got in the limo. . . . there was Champaign in there and wine too. Everyone seemed to have a good time, except Jin, he didn't feel like getting drunk already. . . so he just watched, and watched and watched, that's when he noticed something peculiar. Hwoarang wasn't getting drunk! He turned to look and saw him there sitting in the leather seat, head limp and out like a light. That medicine had took him out early in the show. That's when Jin realized how tired he really was. At least there was enough peace for him to dose off for a moment or two, to make sure he got some sleep he got a couple of drinks in. Soon enough Jin looked like he was passed out too.   
  
Paul was drinking excessively even for him, and telling bar stool jokes. Lee sat next to Anna, with his hand on her thigh. He still had a thing going on for her and drank some wine having a hell of a time, every now and then he would hit Kazuya on the back because of a knee slapping joke that Paul told. Heiachi was on the bottle and fantasizing about who knows what. Nina was sitting next to Forrest law trying to seduce him by dropping her car keys every so often and bending over in her halter. Kazuya was holding Jun's hand squeezing it every time he felt insecure [which happened to be alot]. Julia and Xiaoyu were talking about their past boyfriends and how many of them they banged and how much. Bryan laughed evilly every now and then. Lei kept all to himself not drinking at all. [ how boring].   
  
Finally the limo reached the summer mansion, they were escorted in. Jin had to be woke up and Hwoarang, he could barely stand, that medicine must of had 50% alcohol or something. He had to be lead in, the first thing he did was go to his room and sleep all afternoon. Xiaoyu still hadn't forgave him for all that shit he said about her at the tournament, she would personally beat the crap out of him if she saw his face.  
  
" This place has everything! ", said Marshall," feel free to do whatever you want!", a gleam came to everyone's eye, this was  
mischievous one though. . . . . . . . not good. Nina knew exactly what she was going to do, she got a hold of Forrest's shirt and ran off with him down the corridor. Anna got dressed in her swim suit and went to the pool. Kazuya and Jun, well, they stayed in their room for a couple VERY good reasons. Paul had decided to go for a swim too, [ for one reason only], Lee Chaolin and Bryan stayed inside watching football on the satellite dish, Michelle went to get a massage by the expert masseuse. Lei was in the den watching a police show [lame you would think he would get enough of that on the job!]. Julia was outside with Xiaoyu, Eddy and Jin, she was instructing Marshall and Heiachi on how to play Tekken Ball. Yoshimitsu and Gun Jack were in the master den playing Tekken on the playstation.  
  
Outside. . . . . . " ok! listen up! This is how you play Tekken Ball! You hit the ball towards each other trying not to make the ball on hit the out of bounds area on your side, if it does, you lose some energy on your gage. If you hit the opponent's out of bounds area, they lose energy off their gage. Simple huh? If you hit the ball a certain way it will become an attack ball, if you get hit by one you lose energy, but you can block it or hit it back to keep that from happening. if you hit it numerous times and you keep passing the attack ball over an over without it hitting anything the power of that ball will increase so if you get hit by it, it takes off more energy. Got it? Good. Let's get it on! Jin! You and I will demonstrate a Tekken Ball game."  
  
" Hey, why me? Pick Eddy or something!"  
  
" Oh come on now, don't be shy!"  
  
" You know very well I suck at this game! Pick someone else!"  
  
Julia walks over to Jin and drags him on to the court," You're playing whether you like it or not! Serve the ball!!", Julia threw Jin the ball, Jin had no other choice but to serve it, he didn't want to look stupid in front of friends.  
  
" ARGH!", Jin served the ball, Julia ran up to hit it back she turned it into an attack ball," Crap!", Jin was really close to it he  
could return it fast enough so he did a spin kick and knocked it way behind her so it would hit her out of bounds area.  
  
Julia jumped up and spiked it as an attack ball hitting Jin's head," Ow! That hurt! I told you I suck!", Heiachi sat there in the sand muttering something about,' yea, he does'.  
  
"Well, since Jin has Wussed out, how about You two come up and take a crack at it?", Julia was looking at Marshall and  
Heiachi. They got up and brushed the sand off of them, Eddy was watching Heiachi's every moment out of the corner of his eye. This didn't make Heiachi uneasy at all, infact he didn't even notice.  
  
  
At the pool, Anna was dressed in her red bikini and laying on a deck chair getting a tan, it was the Caribbean after all and the heat was finally getting too hot for her so she sat down on the edge of the pool sticking her feet in the cool water, she stuck her hand in so she could splash some of the water on her to cool down, suddenly something got hold of Anna leg and dragged her in the pool," Aiiee!!", she screamed and went under water, when she resurfaced and wiped her eyes she saw  
Paul in swimming trunks in the water.  
  
" Haha hah! I got ya!", Paul laughed Anna didn't however, she was mad and slapped him across the face," Ow!!", he put one hand to his cheek and rubbed it,  
  
Anna climbed out of the pool.  
" Freak.", was the only audible word she said. Anna took her beach towel and wrapped herself up in it storming back into the  
mansion. Paul just shrugged his shoulders with no clue, he didn't know what she was upset about, all he trying to do was have a little fun, that's all. Then again, if you was yanked into a pool by a hairy man with a freaky hairdo you would probably be upset too! 


	3. chapter 3

__chapter3__  
  
Next day . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was about [ 10:00AM ], everybody was yawning andgetting up from bed, except Hwoarang, he had the sniffles. He would get up later. [ Poor Hwoarang, I don't how I got this to happen] Jin was at the table half awake and blinking alot so he could see, he had a bowl of oat meal in front of him, Eddy was already alert as a tiger. It seemed like he could pounce on anyone at any moment.   
  
Marshall was already at the table reading the paper and barely touched his bacon and eggs that were in the shape of a goofy smile.   
  
Jin blindly took his spoon and ate his oatmeal slowly. His Mom came down the staircase with another one of her fabulous silk robes on. Jun yawned and sat at the table were her seat was, her waffles was already made and sat on the place at steaming with butter and syrup, she carefully took her knife and fork cutting the waffles into bite size pieces.  
Kazuya came down the stairs with same not awake expression on his face as Jin, his robe was untied and his underwear was in plain view, Jun was still cutting up her waffle and didn't even have to look at him," Honey , tie up your robe."  
  
Kazuya was in the middle of a yawn," -- huh?", he looked down and saw it wasn't tied, he scrambled for the belt and quickly tied his robe. He then sat down at the table, Kazuya's flapjacks were already waiting for him.   
  
Next to come was Nina and Anna, they were in a bitch's quarrel about sharing clothes, then Julia and her Michelle came down, if you think about it they looked more like sisters than anything and were a lot more behaved than Nina and Anna.   
Julia sat beside Jin, she looked at him lovingly, but he ruined the whole moment still half asleep and he unromantically ate his oatmeal, Jin didn't even realize she was there. Julia, desperate for attention, took Jin's arm a tried to cuddle with his, this just startled Jin and he nearly spilled the hot oatmeal all over himself, this made him angry. Morning wasn't the best time to be bothering him.   
  
Paul and Lee Chaolin came out together, Paul was in a jovial mood by now and was laughing and making jokes hitting Lee on the back every couple minutes because of something he said. Lee came to the table sitting next to Anna, they both looked at each other an cracked smiles, they held hands under the table. Paul sat down a couple of seats away and waved at Anna, she gave him a dirty look," hmph!",  
  
She then turned to look at Lee and leaned over to kiss him behind the ear. Paul kind of pouted at the table, he STILL didn't know why she was upset. Paul was uneducated in matters like this, that probably explained why he didn't ever keep a relationship long besides the fact he liked to fight, never had a steady job and rode on his motorcycle all day.   
  
Next to come was Lei, he was in his pajama pants on and loosely tied GI, it was tied so loose you could see the holster poking out. Lei never went anywhere without his gun, even to bed! Heiachi, came in through the back door and slammed it covered in morning dew, the group wondered what he had been doing outside.  
  
  
" Hey dad, what cha been doing outside?", Kazuya asked.  
  
Heiachi began to run in place," I've been up since the crack of dawn! Had to go for my morning run!", Heiachi was dressed in sweats, quite an unusual site for the whole lot to gaze apon. Especially since the headband looked really gay wrapped around his shiny head and two tuffs of silver hair sticking out. He had no shame, he was old, he didn't have to be cool anymore.  
  
" heh,", Eddy cracked a grin that almost went into a smirk, he realized how much pain the unfamiliar action caused him and when back to his usual 'I'm here cause I had to come' expression.  
  
Forrest came to the table afterward, he looked like he was drunk as a goat, his nice button up night shirt was buttoned unevenly with half of it tucked in and the tail hanging out on the other side. His hair formed into a cowlick on his head, all Forrest's dad did was snicker at the sight of him, Paul began to snicker too. Nina just faced in the opposite direction looking at him from the corner of her eyes and tried not to grin, she knew what happened last night.  
  
Bryan joined Yoshimitsu and Gun jack in the den last night. . . . They were still playing Tekken!  
  
Everybody started to chow down on their breakfast, that's when Lei remarked," Where's Xiaoyu? She isn't the type to miss breakfast.", Lei sliced his scrambled eggs.  
  
"Yea, and where's Hwoarang? If he don't eat he'll get sicker.", said Julia with concern, that's when Hwoarang came down the stairs," I'm coming ", and that's when Xiaoyu abruptly ran past him to get to the table, Hwoarang was nearly knocked off his feet and grabbed the rail ranting," Watch where you're going Bitch! " Julia," He must be feeling better. Otherwise he wouldn't be cursing", she wasn't worried now and ate her French toast and her banana and strawberries in milk.   
  
Jin wasn't excited, he knew when Hwoarang got over this, which will probably be soon, he was gonna cause all kinds of trouble. Hwoarang sat down near the two and asked the servant for a hot chocolate.  
  
" Aren't you going to have anything else?", Julia asked, Hwoarang shook his head," No, I really don't have an appetit--Ah,  
AH-CHOO! ", luckily he covered his face, otherwise all the people around him would of been disgusted. That was the extent of his manners.  
  
" Here, have my banana and strawberries in milk, they're something light to eat. It probably won't make you feel sick.", Julia nudged the cup over to where Hwoarang was and he inspected the cup carefully. Hwoarang took a spoon and reluctantly pecked at it until it was gone.  
  
That's when it all began, Xiaoyu started yelling at Hwoarang for what he said at the tournament. They all had a feeling that she was never going let this go for a long time. Hwoarang wasn't in the mood for this at all, he sipped his hot chocolate and ignored her.  
  
Xiaoyu," Blah, blah, blah, blah, Are you listening to me?!"  
  
Hwoarang answered coldly," no.", he blew on the chocolate to cool it down,  
  
Xiaoyu about jumped up on the table and punched Hwoarang but she restrained herself so she wouldn't look stupid. You could almost see her back catch fire she got so angry," You will pay you fucking bastard! I swear you will, and you'll burn in hell with your pimp gang rotting in a hole of anthrax and gasoline!!", she went on and on almost all breakfast, Xiaoyu finally took a break, sucked down her breakfast in 2 minutes and went on some more, this was about a half hour of bitching and screaming.  
  
Hwoarang had enough, her annoying voice nearly wore out his ear drums. She was finally making him mad. Hwoarang pushed his chair back got up and flung his fist on the table top," You know what? You've said a hell of alot more stuff about me than I've said ab--AH-CHOO. . .ohhh,-- about you! You have no fucking right!  
  
What I'm gonna say may come as a surprise to you but stooping yourself down to MY level makes you worse!! It's a shame that you have to do that!. . . .I-I--", Hwoarang paused, everyone blinked at random stunned and he managed to let this slip out his lips," --I have feelings too you know! . . I'm,--I'm sorry!!", Hwoarang sat back down emotionally drained.  
  
Everybody looked dazed like they were hit by Paul's motorcycle on their way home from Christmas Eve. [yet again another bad joke! Must of been that eggnog ]  
  
Xiaoyu was hit the hardest," What the hell!?", she wasn't expecting Hwoarang to respond that way," Sorry my ass!! You have no idea how I felt! Being humiliated in front of all those people! You deserve worse!"  
  
" May be I do. . . .", replied Hwoarang, Xiaoyu was furious, she didn't get her revenge the way it was supposed to be, she had this plan drawn out in her head for months on end replaying it over and over. Now he just agrees whole heartedly, this about drove her insane. Xiaoyu got up, everyone thought she was going to her room but when she walked by Hwoarang's chair she whalloped him in the face so hard it would of knocked him one week forward and two weeks back!  
  
She screamed and yelled out of hate for him, Hwoarang did nothing, he took his punishment like a man. The outcries got more  
labored as she continued, she began to cry in the middle of it still punching away, each punch got more sluggish than the last," No,oo,oo,ooo!", she was in tears, tired of hating and punching, her heart wasn't made for that, she fell on her knees and wailed," WHAAAAAHHH!!!",  
  
Lei didn't do anything, he pretty much sucked at trying to help things like this, Michelle came in and went to Xiaoyu putting her hand on her shoulder to comfort her," It's alright, let it all out.", Michelle got down on one knee and handed Xiaoyu a handkerchief so she could wipe her eyes.  
  
Everyone's attention was focused on Xiaoyu, Hwoarang groaned, he had got the worse of her arsenal and survived. He was probably so sick he didn't know what he was doing half the time but actually deep down he was just as sick of the hating  
too.  
  
Marshall tried to move things to something a little more positive, he stood up and put down his napkin," How about we go for a Yacht ride?", the tension dissipated and a chorus of 'sure!'s, 'cool!'s and 'why not?'s echoed in the dinning hall.  
  
" Then hurry up and get your stuff!", Marshall persisted, and the place was empty just like that.  
  
Later . . . . . . .on the Yacht all the Tekkeners were on the lower deck in deck chairs. Heiachi was lying back in his chair stretched out his legs and wriggling his toes," Ahh, it sure nice to get vacation even though I would rather be training right now.", Kazuya and Jin and looked at their family member puzzled, who in the world would rather train than be on a vacation? Heiachi is Heiachi, no other way to explain it.  
  
Jun was catching up on a book she had been meaning to read but hadn't had the time, she was in her white one piece swim suit and long yellow tie dye skirt with peach color flowerettes with a sheer scarf pulling back her hair.  
  
Eddy was in his tank and baggy shorts still as pessimistic looking as ever. [ If he were reading this he would probably want a REAL tank! ] , Nina was in a black bikini lying on her stomach in the chair, Anna was in her red one lying on her back, she slid off her shades to say something," Will someone please pass the sun tan lotion?", Lee just so happened to be sitting next to her in his white tank top and blue biker shorts. [ GROSS!!! ]   
  
" Hey! Will some one pass the suntan lotion? Anna wants some!",Lee shouted above everyone's voices, it was passed across the deck and finally came to Anna. She turned the tube upside down and tried to squeeze it out on to her hand but nothing came," Who used all my Ocean Shore scented Sun screen?!! "  
  
Paul," Sorry, I burn easy an m' chest hair seemed to swallow that stuff up like ah sponge!", his chest was white with lotion that didn't make it to his skin.  
  
" Sorry isn't gonna cut it! That stuff's expensive!", Anna complained.  
  
" Jist 'cause I'm hairy don't mean I don't 'ave fair skin Anna! Besides, I like the smell, I'll go shopping with you and buy ya another tube!"   
  
Anna," You promise to go shopping with me??", Lee frowned.  
  
" Sure ah do!"  
  
" I guess I'll be seeing you at 'Victoria's Secret'.",  
  
" What?!", Paul was bewildered, Everybody else saw this coming a mile away, it's just that Paul's infatuation with her got the better of his this time. Paul was turning into a regular Romeo. A real lame one at that. Maybe it was about time he settle down, get a woman, have some kids, . . . . . . . . .Nah.  
  
" Poor Paul, but we all know he'd enjoy it", Lei said backstabbing Paul for what happened at the airport.  
  
" Shut it Lei!", Paul grunted.  
  
That's when they all heard a well-known wicked laugh, it was Bryan laughing his ass off, but about what? The group looked at him weirdly.  
  
Paul shook a fist at him," What's so funny Ass Man!?--Talk!"  
  
Bryan stopped and said plain as day," Have you all noticed that Paul smells like ah woman's perfume box?"  
  
" Behave children.", Jun said in a motherly tone as she read her book, she was still aware of what's going on.  
  
" Yea, can we relax for once? Without fighting?", Julia said sliding back in her deck chair to get the full effect of the sun's rays.   
  
Lei was nervously chewing on his nails, he just realized that his high stung job was the only that keep him calm, he needed that adrenaline rush almost like he was addicted to it or something," I can't stand this, I haven't arrested someone in 3 days!"   
  
Forrest, indifferently," You are always so high stung."  
  
" You would be too if you had a gun shoved into your kidney like I did last week!"  
  
" Okaaaaay, what ever you saaaaaaaay. . . . ", seemed to be the popular phrase of today.  
  
" Shhhhh,. . . I'm tired of all this noise. Can you guys relax quietly?", Jin interrupted.  
  
All was quiet for a full 5 minutes, very long by this groups standards, it was suddenly broken by this rip roaring sound!   
" ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!", Jin was snoring.  
  
Nina obviously wasn't happy," --and he tells US to be quiet!"  
  
Kazuya was asleep too" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz [ turns on side] NNN NNNNNnnnnn!!!"  
  
Michelle," There goes the symphony."   
  
Heiachi," ZZZZZZZZ. . . NNNNNNNN. . . nnZZZ!!!"  
  
Forrest was annoyed," They all have that uncanny snore!"  
  
Lee," hmm, a form of Neo Classical Imperialistic March. Date, about 14th century and have a dash of Cossack Dance-"  
  
All," Shut up Lee."  
  
Lee smiled," Okay. "  
  
" I'm not surprised.", said Jun still reading her book," They've been fighting and arguing since Kazuya and I came back, . . . . Well Jin wasn't but it exhausted him too. I can't remember a single time that they got sleep.", they all nodded understanding what happened and in the middle of that they were, without warning ,jolted out of their deck chairs by hard bump.  
  
" W-What was that?!", Xiaoyu screamed as she got up.  
  
" I dunno, but that nearly knocked those strawberries and cream out of me!", Hwoarang pulled himself up using the rail as a support.  
  
" ZZ--zz. . . z. . --huh? What happened? Julia didn't kick me out of my seat did she?", Jin rubbed arm still sitting on the deck.  
  
" How dare you!", Julia threatened, but before Jin could get his girlie whomping, Marshall yelled something down from the  
helm," It's alright, we just hit a reef, that's all!", with those words the yacht began to sink.  
  
" W-We're sinking?", Hwoarang stuttered.  
  
" That's what 'ave been saying mon!", Eddy replied.  
  
Michelle was taking control of the situation," Where are the life jackets and dingies?"  
  
Marshall was reluctant with his answer and twiddling his thumbs," um,. . . . . . .uh--", Forrest tried to get an answer out of him,"  
  
"Dad! Don't tell me you forgot!"  
  
Marshall," Then I won't.", Forrest had his fists full of hair in frustration at his father.  
  
" It's alright! All we have to do is swim over to that island.", Nina pointed in it's direction, the island really wasn't that far off but it would take a leap of faith to make it.  
  
Hwoarang turned blue in the face," Ss-swim?"  
  
" Yea, swim. You know, that thing where you paddle you arms and legs in the water so you don't drown ", Jin answered cockily, Hwoarang didn't like his humor," I know that!--AAH-CHOOO!! , I don't know if I can make it with this cold, flu or whatever this is! I have problems breathing enough as it is!! "  
  
All at once they heard machine like noises and a mechanical voice panicking. It was GUN JACK!!  
  
" HELP. HELP. WE'RE GOING TO SINK. HELP. HELP", Gun Jack ran in his mechanical way to the edge of the yacht.  
  
Everyone," NOOOOO--", the yacht sank instantly from the imbalance in weight. The deck chairs floated around in the blue  
waters like bath toys. 


	4. chapter 4

__chapter4__  
  
" I GUESS I AM WATER PROOF.", said Gun Jack at the bottom of the ocean.  
  
Hwoarang managed to grab a hold of a chair, Jin swam over to the chair that Hwoarang was on since it was the closest and tried to get on," Go away Jin! You said you could swim!"  
  
" I can but paddling is easier! Now let me on!", Jin protested, Kazuya saw the whole thing and rolled his eyes," How dumb.", he muttered.  
  
Heiachi then just remembered something," Hey Kazuya. I don't remember you knowing how to swim."  
  
" What?!", Kazuya immediately began to sink.  
  
" Oh shut up Dad!", Lee shouted," He knows how to swim! You just never paid enough attention to him when he was a kid!", Kazuya began to float.  
  
" Nooo, ", Heiachi put his thumb and forefinger to his chin in deep thought," I was pretty sure he didn't know how to swim.", Kazuya began to sink again.  
  
Nina interrupted the conversation," You're wrong Heiachi, He knows how to swim. I remember the time I tried to kill him in this hotel with a bomb and we fell into the port just outside it, he knew how to swim."  
  
" Then tell me this sister, How come you remember? You have amnesia!", Anna said in a suspicious tone.  
  
" I have diaries Anna. I have diaries.", Nina replied.  
  
" How come I never found them?"  
  
" I can hide them really well. Would you ever think to find one in a zip lock baggy in the toilet's water tank?"  
  
" Ewwwwww!"  
  
" Exactly!"   
  
Forrest observed the water for a while," Hey, we don't have to do anything! The current will take us to the island, see?", he was right, the current was taking them toward that strange island. They just floated closer and closer until they were about 200 feet of the island, suddenly Jin and Hwoarang's chair capsizes, there was a loud splash, seconds later Jin came up for air but Hwoarang didn't. Everyone else was already on shore. That's when Jin felt a tugging on his leg, he dove back under the surf and pulled up Hwoarang, Hwoarang gasped for air and clung on to Jin's foot tightly, Jin had to drag him ashore, soaking wet and cold, Hwoarang appeared to be unconscious.  
  
" What do we do now?", asked Marshall, he was clueless.  
  
Anna," Does ANYONE know CPR?"  
  
Lei looked at Xiaoyu," I know who does."  
  
" Now way! Come on! Someone else has to know it! I can't do that on, Hwoarang!", Xiaoyu objected, Lei had a look of disappointment on his face, then Xiaoyu looked at Hwoarang's unconscious body," . . . .fine. But I'm only doing it because it's the right thing! Not because I secretly deep down actually like him or something!", that was total give away, poor Xiaoyu, everyone looked at her expectantly and she turned red out of embarrassment. She was about to do the CPR when suddenly Hwoarang hacked up a whole bunch of water and sat up on his own," , dude! Where are we?.  
. . . . . . AH-AAH--CHOO!!"  
  
" Wow, Xiaoyu, you're good!", Paul said, no one could tell if he was being stupid or making a joke, so there was a brief moment of silence.  
  
Kazuya ," Where is this place?", he looked around at the scenery  
  
Heiachi," You don't remember that either? This is where ' The King of the Iron Fist Tournament 2' was held!", all the old school shuddered.  
  
Lee," Not this god awful place!", he seemed paranoid.  
  
Kazuya," It does feel a little familiar, but other than this feeling I don't know anything about this place."  
  
Jun held on to Kazuya's strong arm," This is where we fought together in the second tournament. . . it was so scary, so exciting, so romantic!", she cuddled her soft cheek on his shoulder.  
  
" I wish I could remember.", He looked at the ground trying his hardest to remember but couldn't," No use, all there was, was a complete blank.", Kazuya felt angry at himself because he couldn't recall any of it. But he soon forgot about his anger, he was with Jun and that's all he cared about for the time being.  
  
Heiachi was irritated at his son's absent mindedness but only had himself to blame, he was the one that thoroughly soaped the bath tub floor so Kazuya could fall and hit his head, but then again, if Kazuya hadn't used that 'put that bucket of water above the door' trick he wouldn't of done that!  
  
So essentially Heiachi twisted the thing around in his head so he couldn't blame himself," Maybe I should throw him back in the volcano again, that might help", he muttered to himself.  
  
" Shouldn't we setup camp or someth'n?", Paul said as he scratched his head which was completely devoid of any thoughts except women, beer, motorcycles and beer.  
  
" We need to get some saplins and leaves to make us a hutch of some kind!", deduced Nina, Eddy climbed some palm trees to get the leaves, who knows, he might just hit Heiachi on the head with on of those coconuts! This would come to his advantage if Heiachi should decide to retaliate.   
  
Kazuya, Jin and Heiachi all went out to get the saplings since this was going to be harder to do, especially without any cutting tools, Heiachi started going into his training stance and started doing warm up kicks knocking down the saplings.  
  
Kazuya was picking them up," Hey that's good, just a couple more."  
  
" Is it necessary to kick them that hard to knock 'em over Grandpa?", Jin asked out of curiosity.  
  
" Hi-YAA!, kIYAAaa! YAAA!!, no, but this a good training exercise, watch this!", Heiachi walked over to an old growth tree about 50 meters in diameter, and cracked his knuckles, he then, with great precision, kicked the trees base with all his might," WHHHOOO YAAAA!!!", they all waited a couple of moments and nothing happened.  
  
" Yeah Grandpa, whatever.", said Jin breaking the silence, Kazuya helped ag it on by clapping and said," Great trick dad, you attacked a defenseless tree--", just then there was an ear deafening crack, the base of the tree splits and begins to fall over,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . on the opposite side of the tree the others are building a hutch!  
  
  
Paul," Oh no! The tree's fall'n! Run!", they all scrambled out of the way and saw the tree fall on top of the hutch they just spent 3 hours on!  
  
Paul was pissed and was hissing," Who ever did this is gonna get their Ass kicked in!!"  
  
On the other side of the tree Jin walked away whistling," I see nothing.", Kazuya was just as equally not to blame," Damn dad! You suck big wind!"  
  
Heiachi had no idea as usual, he didn't even notice the mob of angry Tekkeners behind him, he was only thinking about his technique," What do you mean? That was a ~perfectly~ executed kick!"  
  
" Dad, you knocked over the hut!", Kazuya answered sharply.  
  
Heiachi turns around him to look behind him and turns back to Kazuya," What hut? I don't see one."  
  
" That's because you demolished it you idiot!", insulted Kazuya, he was red in the face.  
  
" I dunno what you are rambling about, maybe we should of took you to the doctor after you hit your head like Jun said. . . . . . . . So apparently I've knocked your ~imaginary~ hut down with that tree, Well 'I' have an ~imaginary~ contractor and he'll build you a new hut. . . . . . . . . . for a price."  
  
Kazuya was enraged," . . . . . That isn't funny! It's stupid!!"  
  
Heiachi put a hand to his ear like he heard something in the distance," Did I hear something about your ~mother~? What brought HER up?", Kazuya couldn't stand being around Heiachi anymore and screamed," I CAN'T STAND YOU!", and he ran off into the darkness of the jungle, Heiachi looked at Jin, who hasn't quiet left yet," Jin? What do you suppose made him do that?"  
  
Jin crossed his arms," tch, gee I dunno. ( How embarrassing. . . I wonder what Dad will do? . . . )", a voice rumbled in Jin's  
head, you'll know it better as the devil.  
  
Devil," Kill him! KILL HIM!!"  
  
Jin," ( Yeah, he'll probably try)"  
  
" NO! You KILL him!"  
  
" (Sorry, not today)"  
  
" Damn! At least when I possessed you father, he would listen to me! Tch!"   
  
" ( To bad.)"  
  
" I think I'll lay low for a while, and possess you at a really bad time."  
  
" ( That's not new, you ALWAYS do that!)"  
  
" That Heiachi is really pissing me off! . . . Him and his ramblings. I can't believe I possessed that ol' codger at one time! Ack!"  
  
" (That's one thing we can agree on. Well nice talking to ya, I think I have to knock some sense into my Grandpa now. See ya Devil.)"  
  
Devil," I'm not leaving yet, I want to see this!"  
  
Jin,"( Just don't possess me in your excitement!)"  
  
Devil," I'll try.", Jin could hear Heiachi's voice in the background again.  
  
Heiachi," Jin, I sometimes wonder about your dad, he's sooo . . . .I feel like PORKCHOPS!"  
  
Jin was appalled, Heiachi must of drank some of that sea water. The ravingmob of Tekkeners came closer and ambushed the old man,tried him down with some vines, and Paul took a near by sharp stick swinging it around resembling a cave man and put it near Heiachi's throat," What should we do ta 'em first?", he growled,  
  
Paul got a whiff of Heiachi's breath and backed away still holding the stick to his throat. Everyone's eyes gleamed just like Eddy's did at the airport, they all had their own idea of what to do to him, they all grinned ruthlessly in unison.  
  
" We should make him cook since he destroyed my restaurant!", Marshall said.  
  
" But you don't have a restaurant!", Heiachi insisted.  
  
" Not now.", Marshall grumbled.  
  
" So apparently I've destroyed your ~imaginary~ restaurant. Well 'I' have an ~imaginary~ contractor and--", Heiachi began, he was rudely interrupted by Marshall.  
  
Marshall," We've heard this before! We're not as innocent as Kazuya!"  
  
Anna," But I thought Kazuya destroyed your restaurant!"  
  
Marshall," He did.", question marks rose above all their and before they could ask anything Marshall said," You see-- I had two restaurants! Heiachi blew up the first and Kazuya sent his thugs to demolish my second!"  
  
A resounding," Oh", was heard from the team.  
  
Nina ," Oh come on! We can do MUCH worse! "  
  
" Besides, he'd try to poison us all!", said Forrest with rising suspicion, all of them went into deep thought to think of something better to do with him. By this time Jin came back, he wanted to help too.  
That bastard Grandpa of his was gonna pay! Jin was the first to think of something," How about we tie him to a pole--", everyone attention was directed toward him," Then we all get some REALLY big . . pointy sticks--", everybody smiled,"-- and whack the shit out of him.", everyone frowned thinking that was the end of Jin's plan but he went on and everyone's faces lit up again," After that we get all the flammable material we can find and put it at the base of the pole and sacrifice him to the Gods by throwing HIM down a volcano, and if he lives through that I'll be damned, but that don't matter because I all ready am.", Jin finished and the group murmured things to each other saying what a wonderful idea Jin had. Jin had one more thing to say however," To top it all off we'll put a apple in his mouth!", Just then Jun came by and slapped Jin across the face!  
  
" What is wrong with you child!", Jun exclaimed ," I've raised you better than that!", with those words everyone lowered their heads, they knew this wasn't going to happen and were disappointed.  
  
" I-I . . . . I don't know", Jin said quietly, this was the first time his mother had ever stuck him and he was pretty much in shock. He looked small now compared to when he was saying his idea," . . . .I don't know. . . . . . .", Jin appeared frightened and ran away into the jungle.  
  
" Jin, you're such a whimp", said Heiachi. Paul with sudden realization that he still had th sharp stick in his hand began to poke at Heiachi.  
  
" Jun, can we at least poke 'em?", Paul asked stupidly, Jun flung around with a fire in her eyes that they've never seen before,"   
"No!"  
  
" See that ravine over there?", everybody nodded, they thought they were going to have to throw Heiachi down there but Jun's response was contrary to their thinking," Instead, we'll lower him in there and leave him by himself for a while,-- I call it a time out.", well that was better than doing nothing to him thought the bunch and they lowered Heiachi down the ravine.  
  
It was getting dark, it was around [ 8:00PM ], And they still didn't have a shelter. Heiachi had held them back several hours since he demolished the hutch.   
  
Eddy had started a fire. He was becoming a really good woodsman, he had too. Being in prison had taught Eddy alot of things. How to make a fire with a can of hair spray and a spark. Yes the can of hair spray was one of the few things that floated to shore. Their wasn't much to eat, the old man Heiachi wasn't around to give any advice to what was or wasn't edible so they resorted to seaweed, coconuts and bananas.   
  
Lee Chaolin pierced some bananas with a stick and was roasting the bananas over the fire," I can't believe our luck!", he said as he sat in the ass freezing wet sand. Anna cozied up to him trying to get some warmth but no avail he was colder that she was.  
Eddy was sitting on a log whittling a piece of drift wood with his knife. . . Whittling?! They all realized he had a knife!   
  
" Hey! How come didn't tell us you had a knife?", Lei said angrily," We could of used that and had us a hut by now!"  
  
Julia, " Yeah! What gives!"  
  
Bryan," Why didn't you tell us?!", he frowned with everyone else. Frowning seemed to be his forte.  
  
Eddy looked up from his whittling," Well, you guys never asked mon!"  
  
Jun was sitting on a log too, she was worried sick about Kazuya and Jin," Why did I have to smack him?", she asked over and over in her head. There was something about this island that was unsettling to her, she felt the same way the last time she was here. Something about this place wasn't right,. . . was it that, that made her lose control and slap her son? or was it something else? Whatever it was--Jun didn't have the answer.   
  
Hwoarang was sitting next to Xiaoyu, he didn't really care who he was around anymore. They were ship wrecked and now he began to wish he stayed home with the flu and shivered with his arms wrapped around him ,sneezing every now and then," . . . I want to go hom-AH-CHOO! . . . . . my head. . . ", the once proud and strong Korean was now reduced to a sniveling whiner. This may not have been so traumatic if he wasn't sick.  
  
Xiaoyu was exhausted from the whole experience and fell fast asleep leaning on his shoulder, Hwoarang didn't care, he was too busy thinking about the misery he was in.  
  
Nina was on the look out from something but no one knew what, She had this feeling about this place that was indescribable. She felt as if something can happen at any time. Michelle felt the exact same way. The food roasted and finally got done, Everyone was about to engorge themselves in it since hunting for saplings and leaves to build a hut and getting it all knocked down at once built up an appetite.   
  
Jun stood up and stopping everybody in their tracks," We should have a prayer.", they nodded and Jun began," Thank you God, for all this food, for giving us the strength to be able to get to this island. . . . Thank you for bringing us here to test in our faith and abilities--Would anyone else like to add anything?"  
  
They all just looked down, none of them seemed overly religious, and there was a moment of silence," I will.", said a voice. It was Eddy, he stood up with his head lowered," Dear God, I know I haven't been to good lately, but thank you for getting me out of prison. Thank you for my lawyer who proved my innocence and most all thank you for Paul.--", everyone looked puzzled and they glanced at Paul.  
  
" Um,. . thanks, . . . I thinks", Paul said scratching his head from being equally dumbfounded.  
  
Eddy went on," It weren't for Paul and his excessive use of hair spray, we wouldn't have a fire right now and I thank you for that mon, In Jesus name-Amen.",  
  
Eddy finished beautifully, however someone couldn't see the beauty in that, namely, Paul.  
  
" What was that supposed ta be? A horrible joke?!", Paul groaned.  
  
" Mon, I don't think your jokes are that funny and ah don't complain.", Eddy answered, Paul almost went for the kill except  
  
Marshall and Forrest stopped him again.  
  
Michelle," I'm getting worried about Kazuya. He hasn't came back yet."  
  
" I know.", said Jun, unexpectedly the ferns and leaves began to rustle. They all froze in place, Lee Chaolin almost screamed like a girl but remembered that Anna was next to him. They held on to each other tightly.  
  
" I-I. . I have a gun!", Lei stammered, he stood up with his gun with drawn," D-don't come any closer or I'll s,s,shoot!", Lei unsteadily held his gun and the leaves continued to rustle.  
  
" It must be an animal!", Bryan blurted out," Shoot it! We might have some food!"  
  
Lei, undone the safety and pulled the trigger but nothing happened!," Crap! The barrel must be wet! We're screwed now!", at the same time Lei said that what ever it was came out of the bushes with it's hands up.  
It was Kazuya!  
  
" DON'T SHOOT!. . oh, I guess you're not going to after all.", Kazuya put down his hands in relief, Lei was still messing with his gun and getting distraught at the fact his gun wasn't working and was screwing around with it as a desperate attempt to get it to work again," Come ON! WORK!! DARN IT, WOR-- *BANG* --uh-oh. . . ", that's last thing you want to hear after a gun shot.  
  
Kazuya clinched his arm tightly,". . . . you bastard!, I said don't s-shoot. . . ARGH!!", Jun ran up to him.  
  
" Kazuya! Are you alright?!!", Jun asked. " What does it look --ungh--like?! He blasted away my arm! He should be  
banned from that thing!", Jun tried to get a look at Kazuya's arm. She tenderly took his hand and moved out of the way to see," Oh my, That looks pretty deep!", she tore a large piece off her skirt and snugly wrapped it around his arm keeping pressure on it and lead him to the fire. She sat him down and tended to his wounds.  
  
After things calmed down a bit Jun asked Kazuya," Have you seen Jin?"  
  
" No, Why?", Kazuya asked in turn.  
  
" Well, after Heiachi knocked over the hutch we were trying to find a punishment for him. Jin. . . . he got a little carried away and. . . . well I. . I got a little carried away too and slapped him. He ran away into the jungle and we haven't seen him since! I don't know what to do!", Jun began to cry on Kazuya's shoulder. He wrapped his good arm around her, " He'll come back.", Kazuya told her trying to give some comfort," He'll come back. . ."   
  
" Poor Jin.", Julia sighed to herself. 


	5. chapter 5

__chapter5__  
  
Forest took the gun from Lei," For shame!", he moved his index finger back and forth. Lei didn't mean to shoot Kazuya but If you were stuck on a deserted island you would probably be high strung too!  
  
That's when Lee and Anna realized they were still holding onto one another. They quickly let go. Lee sat there blushing from embarrassment and tried not to look at her. It was quiet a contrast, his silvery hair and red face. Anna she blushed too but not for the same reasons. The pair always seemed to be holding on to each other.  
  
A figure loomed over Lee, it was Paul," When are ya gonna screw her?"  
  
" Shut your ass Paul!", Lee turned redder.  
  
" Come on! Ya know ya wanna screw 'er like ah cordless drill!!", Paul teased knowing Lee didn't like it because he was modest about his sex life. Lee could tell you everything else about him except how he is in bed. . . . makes ya wonder you know?  
  
" If you don't shut that hell up I'll beat your ass in!", Lee threatened.  
  
" Yah, right. Like ya would do that to me--* punch*-- Ow! My 'ose! WHAT THA FUCK YOUS DO THAT 'FORE?!!  
  
Nina," heh, heh, . . heh"  
  
" I warned you, you dumb ass.", Lee grumbled ," You just don't know when to quit do you?", Anna held on to Lee's arm and smiled.   
  
Michelle couldn't help to not giggle at Paul, he did deserve it after all, Paul glared at her by couldn't help to laugh himself. She always seemed to lighten the mood too him.  
  
Hwoarang was finally fast asleep him and Xiaoyu were propped on each others shoulders dreaming away. Julia watched the two in an almost jealous fashion, [ what could there be to be jealous about? ]  
  
Marshall sat there contemplating what to do next, after all, it was his fault that they didn't have any life jackets, dingies, emergency flares and the fact he couldn't navigate!   
  
Lei, he pouted because he didn't have a gun," Banned from my own gun--", that's all he thought about.  
  
Meanwhile. . . . Jin was in the jungle.  
  
Jin was running for a long time, he didn't know why he was running and soon realized he didn't know where he was. The trees all looked the same as before. Jin had been running in circles! That rock was the exact same as the other one he saw, he was defiantly lost. Jin sat down on it to get his thoughts together and think.  
  
He'd been running for about 2 hours and the humidity didn't help much. Sweat was dripping down the back off his neck, he was hot and tired and wiped the steamy sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.   
  
" I'm lost, so lost. . . so lost", echoed in his head, a cold shiver down his spine instantly refreshed him, he sat up straight and looked around for something, he felt watched. Jin soon dismissed it as something else and started to feel as if someone, or even worse, something was breathing on the back of his neck. Jin's hair stood on end and he jumped about 8 ft. in front of him and heard a loud crunch. He got off his hands and knees turning on his back and saw this 7 ft  
creature looming above him!  
  
It had stepped on the rock and broke it with it sheer weight. The creature looked like a vicious Raptor off of Jurassic Park, green and red eye gleaming with slitted pupils like a cat's eye. Jin began to panic and scream, he got up and ran in a beeline toward a random direction.  
  
At camp. . . . . .   
  
Everyone was eating their food that they scrounged up, this soon interrupted by yells and cries for help. This woke Hwoarang and Xiaoyu up. They all looked in the direction where they were coming from and Jin leaped out of the underbrush about 12 feet onto his belly.  
  
Julia," Jin?! What wrong?!"  
  
Jin," There's a huge Raptor or SOMETHING CHASING ME!!"  
  
Xiaoyu," Are you sure?", as soon as she said that the 7 ft Raptor Jumped out from the jungle and landed right over Jin. he tried to scurry away but the Raptor put it's foot on top of him and pinned him to the sand," ARGH!!! ", Jin grunted.   
  
The raptor twitched it's head side to side as bird of prey would if it had a rat in it's talons and gapped open it's huge mouth with it's purple lizard like tongue snaking out.  
  
" I WANT OUT OF HERE!!" Lee shrieked.   
  
The Raptor screeched loudly and moved it's head downto rip out it's victimsflesh. Jin was screaming. But before it sink it'steeth into his skin Lei grabbed thegun from Forrest and began shooting it in the roof of the mouth and in the chest. The creature gave out one last long cry and fell on it's side, closing it's eyes and kicking one back foot. It breathing was laboring and it soon quit with it tongue hanging out the corner of it's mouth. Jin got up and ran away from it towards the group.  
  
Nina walked up to it in her high heels and kicked it sides to see if was still alive," Hmm. . . . this seems familiar."  
  
Paul," Those things still live here? My god! What has Heiachi done with 'is monkeying around with nature?", All the new Tekkeners had no clue what took place here, including Lee, he was sheltered by his step father. Lee didn't know what Heiachi did here, neither did Anna, she had other things she needed to attend to at the time. They all looked at him funny," What?!", he shrugged his shoulders as everybody looked at him in scrutiny.  
  
Michelle attempted to fill them in and cleared her throat," Well several years back before you guys were born Heiachi had the second ' King of the Iron Fist tournament'. All the strongest fighters in the world were invited to come with a prepaid ticket and invitation card. This tournament took place on a tropical island and we had to take a ferry to get here, I went so he couldn't get a hold of my medallion, I knew that he would come looking for me so I decided to go to him. . . . . and knock the crap out of him.   
We all had to spend the night in this nice hotel the Heiachi had built on the island and there was a training dojo just outside. The next day we were to be released out on the island and make our way across it to the master dojo where Heiachi was waiting, Whoever got there first and defeated him was the victor of the tournament. By the time I got there it was already finished and I had nothing I could do so I disposed of my medallion so Heiachi's evil hands couldn't get a hold of it's power."  
  
Julia," Mom, I've heard that story over a thousand times!"  
  
" I'm telling it again and you'll like it! . . Well I don't know what happened in-between. . . . maybe some of the other fighters can fill this in."  
  
Paul," Don't look at me! It was over by tha time I gots there too!, I remember when I tried to go ore there. I was ambushed by a ole bunch o' these Raptor things that looked like that 'on!. . . .I killed several and heard some screams not to far away so I decided to check it out. There was another one and ah cames over ta help. Then more came surround'n us! It really sucked. . . . at least we lived."  
  
Jun," Well I was part of Hong Kongs special forces and I got one of those invites too, Lei gave it too me from work and we were sent to find out what corruption was going on with the Tekkenshu. We went there together and that's were I found Kazuya at the party that was held the night before the tournament.  
  
That's when I had this feeling I've met him before and I looked at this pendant I had on my necklace I kept as a girl. I got it went I was really little and found it on the ground. Before that, I was playing in the woods near the Mishima property. There was bobcat that killed this bunny, I felt so sorry for it and I cried and cried, then this little boy came up to me and said."  
  
" Don't cry, I'll get that Bobcat for you!", said Kazuya interrupting.  
  
Jun," Kazuya! You remember!"  
  
" No,. . . . . It's just that little bit. That's all I could remember. . . ", Kazuya put his hands on his head trying his hardest remember and pulled his hair in frustration," I wish I could remember more-- "  
  
Jun," I don't think you want to remember what happened next.", said Jun gravely," That's when your father Heiachi came up and ripped that pendant from your neck saying you were weak and not fit to be his son. Heiachi, took you by your gi and held you over a ravine saying that lions sometimes throw their young off cliffs and the ones that were strong would survive and become the next generation. He dropped you down that hole and left without as much as a thought. All that was left was this pendant that you were wearing with a picture of a woman in it, I could easily figure out it was you mother .", Kazuya took a firm grip of the pendant holding it tightly," I then realized that you were that boy I knew a long time ago and I came up to you with the pendant showing you it and told you I knew you. Well all you did was growl and protest. The next day--"  
  
Anna," Hey, there's some stuff in-between you guys didn't know. Late that night I was in Lee's Hotel room having a hell of a time--"  
  
" Heeere we go.", Said Paul rudely," Sex and scandal, my favorite things! Lee, you must of been the man of the hour!", Lee crossed his legs and turned red again and admitted," Well, . . I did have a little Champaign that night and didn't remember it all to clearly.", Anna double slapped Paul in the back of the head and when on," *ahem*, before I was rudely interrupted-- I was in Lee's room and I knew there was something odd about the atmosphere that night, so after Lee got so drunk he passed out I went out side to the training dojo. I knew something was up.  
  
When I got there I saw Kazuya in there training at about 1:00 in the morning, itwasn't long until something happened, Nina jumped from the rafters and had a choke wire trying to choke Kazuya, needless to say Nina failed in her second attempt to assassinate him and he broke the wire so I had to come in and try to finish Nina's mission, so I took my little bomb had in handy for just such an emergency and tried to blow him up . . . . . along with my sister. I soon found out I failed miserably and left back to the hotel."  
  
" Wow.", said all the newbees, this was alot for them to absorb and Jun went on," The next day Lei and parted our separate ways so we could cover more ground, I was fighting against all these Raptors and One caught me off guard, that's when ,your dad Jin, came to my rescue.   
  
But it was that evil in him that brought him through this place, it really wasn't his fighting abilities helping him, it was the devil that possessed him that gave him the strength so he could beat up Heiachi. I pleaded for him not to give in to it but he did anyway. Stubborn he was back then."  
  
" Hey, ", Kazuya looked dejected because of what Jun said, this was new to him too.  
  
Jun," Well, Kazuya ripped that pendant away from me and left towards the Master Dojo without me."  
  
Paul in a sarcastic tone," oh that was romantic."  
  
Marshall," Shut up, it's getting interesting Paul! We didn't get to see all the action because we were too slow!", he baps Paul on the head as a punishment," Please, go on."  
  
Lee," Well I know there is a gap in Jun's story because she wasn't at the dojo when Kazuya came.", Lee paused," I was determined that Kazuya wasn't going to win so I stationed myself at the front door. . . . . I don't know where I got that crazy idea from. I must of been all that Champaign ands Port I had the night before. I definiently wasn't in any shape to fight, I had a hell of a hang over. And I remember seeing Kazuya running out of the Forrest as fast as a bullet train. I tried to stop him with some useless talk and then he beat the shit out of me just like that and left me to die. He was determined to beat on old man Heiachi  
alright."   
  
Jun,"-- That's when I finally came to the dojo by following all the dead Raptor corpses. I saw Lee lying on the ground unconscious and went on inside. No one was there and I saw an open back door so I went out it to find footprints that lead to the volcano!!"  
  
All the newcomers," VOLCANO!?!"  
  
Hwoarang," T-then that means th-th-there's a v-volcano on this island!! Oh god! Is it bad enough I'm sick and--AH-CHOO!!--standed and now we're on a remote island with a volcano!!!!????", all the newbees screamed in unison holding on to each other saying," WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
Marshall slapped Hwoarang in the back of the head for starting this wave of hysteria, The only result was Hwoarang sneezing in Marshall's face.   
  
Hwoarang," -AH-CHOO!!! . . . . sorry."   
  
Marshall," Ewww!", he wiped his face with his hands in disgust.  
  
Jun," Well they were fighting on the mighty mountain and I ran up to stop them, I knew if someone didn't do anything then they would kill each other. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed on to Kazuya begging him not to kill Heiachi. Heiachi was on the ground near the edge of a lava flow and there was a sudden poof of steam from it and an earthquake, I fell and hit my head and after that I didn't know what happened. Kazuya or someone must off carried me out of there I would of been dead.  
  
After that me and your father became very close to each other, then 3 days later he disappeared and I didn't know what happened to him, I feared he was dead-- 9 months later . . . . . ", Jun blushed," I had you  
Jin."  
  
Jin was struck with shock, He'd never heard story of how his mom and Dad met until now.  
  
" Your mom must of been pretty busy those few days after the match.", Paul winked, Jin and Jun both hit Paul at the same time," *punch* *punch* Ow!! What was that for?", Jun and Jin just frowned at him.  
  
Julia," Hey, but we never figured out how those raptors got on the island!"  
  
" Maybe I can shed a little light on the subject", Lee began," I remember Dad donating much to some research facility on the island.  
  
He wanted them to resurrect this dinosaur from a fossil and make it better, in return for his funding he would train them as killing machines and test them on this island when the contestants came."  
  
Jin," Um. . . okay. Let me get this straight-- there could be more of them."  
  
Lee," Most likely."  
  
Jin," shit."  
  
" Don't worry, If we can keep high then they can't get us, mon", remarked Eddy, looking up at a tree," That tree should be high enough."  
  
Lee," But they can jump about 8 ft in the air!",  
  
Xiaoyu whimpered and at the same time Hwoarang gulped with fear.  
  
" Oh Jin! You will protect me won't you?", said Julia she leaned on Jin with googoo eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck," I'm scared."  
  
" After seeing me run from that thing you ACTUALLY think I would be able to protect someone? I'm very sorry but--Mmph!!", Jin was attacked by Julia with a kiss and she was basically smothering him. None of the older Tekkeners paid attention, they were too busy trying to find a tree high enough.  
  
Xiaoyu watched jealously, as Julia put the moves on him, Jin however, was flailing his arms around like a Jaw's victim. Hwoarang was kind of paying attention for once but not very well, he heard some weird breathing sounds behind him, he felt a shiver go down his spine as he turned to look behind him and saw. . . . . . The previously dead Raptor impending above him," AIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!", he screamed with terror as it sniffed him and then snorted," GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!!",  
  
Hwoarang froze with horror and trembled, he couldn't help himself from what happened next and he sneezed on it! The Raptor backed away cleaning it's face with it's stubby forearms and screeched. It was angry and advanced standing over him.  
  
Hwoarang," Bird Hunter!", Hwoarang tried to attack it was his move and instead was thrown like a rag doll with the Raptor's head. He flew about 18 feet away and bounced, landing on his back then his stomach. Hwoarang curled up in a ball, the blow had knocked the wind out of him [ and probably the shit too ]. It ran over to Hwoarang ready to strike , he rolled onto his back all sprawled out like he was K.O.ed.   
  
Xiaoyu jumped in front of it and attempted a move," Fortune Cookie!!", this just stunned it for a moment and it took it's large snout smacking Xiaoyu out of the way. She tumbled across the sand. The Raptor made it's way to Hwoarang, and stood over him shrieking. Hwoarang looked up at saw it. Everything seemed to be like slow motion, Hwoarang felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest, he could hear the tha- thumping sound in the back of his head. He thought he was going to die, Jin ran up to at try to help but before he could he was swished away by the animals tail and flung onto a tree hitting the back off his head and going unconscious. He laid there limp and the Raptor saw the better opportunity, this time it ran toward Jin expecting to get a easy meal. That's when a gun shot it heard. The Raptor fell over dead.  
  
Julia ran up to Jin and cradled him," Poor, poor Jin. Why did you have to and do that for?", she said to him even though he couldn't hear a word she was saying. Eddy came up to the seen too with his knife he looked very serious.  
  
" I'll make sure it stays dead this time!", he bent down on one knee near it's throat and slit it's jugular vein letting the blood spill onto the beach.  
  
Forrest," You moron!"  
  
Eddy," Huh?"  
  
" The blood will just attract more of them!!", Forrest exclaimed, they all froze with realization that killing one will only bring more.  
  
" Aw fuck! What 'ave I done mon!", Eddy wiped the blood off his knife in the dirt.  
  
Paul," We're screwed up the ass and around tha corner! That's what!" 


	6. chapter 6

__chapter6__  
  
" Now what do we do?!", said Xiaoyu as she got up from the sand and brushed it off," we can't stay here!", Hwoarang was  
still disoriented and lying in the sand, he managed to stand up unsteadily. He passed out from nearly getting eaten alive.  
  
" Now we have two out and one injured, the odds are starting to look pretty bleak.", Bryan said ," We have to find a shelter  
soon."  
  
Jun." Oh no! What about Heiachi?! We left him in that ravine all by himself!", everyone gasped, could he have been  
killed?," We have to go back and try to get him out of there!"   
  
Paul," Why save that old bum? He caused a 'nuff suffer'n and pain ta last 5 generations!"   
  
Jun," Don't you have a conscience at all? What is wrong with you? Two wrongs don't make a right! We have to go now!", she took Kazuya's arm he didn't appear overly excited in going back to the ravine and saving his father, . . . especially  
with those Raptor hanging around!  
  
Anna," I'll go help too, the more we stick together harder it is for them to pick us off one by one."  
  
Lee," But if we go all at once then they could ambush us all at once and finish us off!", Anna started walking away with Jun and Kazuya," Hey! Wait! I'm coming with you too!", Lee ran to catch up with his object of affection.  
  
Marshall," Then what do we do? stand around like nothing happened?"  
  
Forrest interrupted him," Dad, . . . . . may be we should try to find a tree high enough so we won't get eaten?"  
  
Lei," What are we going to do with Jin and Hwoarang? They're out like lights and we can't protect them if we can't even protect ourselves!"   
  
Michelle," True, true. . . ", she thought for a moment," we'll have to carry them I guess. There's simply nothing else we can do."  
  
Paul, cynically," greeeeat-- an who's gonna do that ah wonder?"  
  
" Mon,-- you an Bryan of course!", Eddy responded.  
  
" Hey! Why me an Bryan?! What gives Eddy?!", Paul hissed, Bryan was equally as pissed for the volunteering job Eddy did.  
  
" Yah! Why me an Paul here? Can't you do--", Bryan was interrupted by Eddy," You two are the strongest here so you're  
perfect for the job mon!"  
  
Paul," Tch,-- thanks for the vote of confidence", he kicked the sand with his shoe in a fashion that vaguely resembled him kicking the dirt when pulled over by and officer. Bryan had already hauled Hwoarang up on his shoulder, and then Paul hauled Jin up on his back muttering some unkind words about smashing in Eddy's head and watching the brains spill out. They went on  
their search for a tree.  
  
Meanwhile at the Ravine. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Anna," Heave!"  
  
Kazuya," Ho!"  
  
Jun," Heave!"  
  
Lee," Ho!"  
  
This continued for a while, until they brought Heiachi back up with the vine, He clung on to the edge of the ravine and pulled himself up ranting," Why do you guys have to bring me back up?!"  
  
The 4 were perplexed and Lee said," We came to take you out so you wouldn't be eaten by those Raptors!"  
  
Heiachi," You should of left me there! It was safer down there than up here! The raptors can't climb down there!", he glared at them all.  
  
Jun," So that explains why you didn't struggle and complain when we put you down there!"  
  
Kazuya," Yeah, he knew he would be safe down there and didn't say anything so we would get eaten!", a huge grin came over Heiachi's face and he said," Precisely, pretty ingenious huh?"  
  
Lee," You bastard! We outta kill you!", he shook his fist so hard they hurt, Kazuya was just as pissed knowing his own father was STILL planing his demise and said," No Lee, we can't kill him."  
  
" What?! You want him dead as much as I do! That Ass hole never cared about us!!", Lee was even more infuriated at his step brother's response, it sounded like Kazuya was taking Heiachi's side.  
  
" I know. ", Kazuya replied," But why kill when you can torture? I think that will be more fun.", Kazuya's infamous smirk came to his tan face, Lee grinned too and wringed his hands. Anna had her head somewhere else and heard something rustle in the leaves, she turned to see what it was but couldn't see anything. She heard the leaves move again, this time seeing a gleaming blood red eye looked directly at them and as soon as she made eye contact with it she screamed, the Raptor jumped out from the underbrush and ran towards Lee! Anna leaped on him just before it tried to jump on him yelling," LOOK OUT!!!".  
  
The Raptor couldn't stop in time and flew over Anna and Lee sailing over and into the ravine screeching. It's cries echoed as  
it went down and after several seconds they heard a loud * thud*.  
  
" We need to get out of here!", Kazuya said, he looked around to see if there was anymore coming. Lee and Anna got up and they went back to the beach to see if they could find the others. . . . if it wasn't too late.  
  
Meanwhile. . . . with the others. . . . . .  
  
Paul was whining about how heavy Jin was, Jin wasn't really THAT heavy but Paul just likes to complain," Man, he's a load to  
lug around!"  
  
Bryan," Stop your belly aching! I'm getting sick of it!"  
  
Paul," How would ya like ah palm tree shoved up yer colon?"  
  
" Is that a threat?"  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
Nina intervened separating them with her arms," Stop it or you both will get a spiked high heel up both your asses, GOT IT?!", they reluctantly stopped their squabble and grimaced at each other. Michelle looked up a tree with her hands on her  
hips," This one looks tall enough.", Eddy frowned and said," I'm not so sure. Nina? Do you think you could  
get up there and check it out?"  
  
Nina glance at him and said under he breath," lazy ass. . . ", she flipped up into the branches and stayed there for a while.  
Everybody waited for her to say something and finally she did," This one isn't very sturdy!", Nina reappeared hanging upside down from a branch with her stealthy assassin skills. She then flipped out of the tree and landed quietly as if she weren't there.  
  
" What about this one?", said a voice, . . . it was Xiaoyu in another tree hiding in it, Nina went up to check it out. They  
waited for her answer. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
" This one will do.", Nina yelled down from the tree. All of them sighed in relief.   
  
Lei," It's settled then, Forrest, Marshall and I will get the drift wood and rope that was floated to shore and start building.",  
Marshall and Forrest were surprised from being volunteered but they went with him anyway, partly because he had a gun.   
They walked back the way they came and Forrest was just about to walk out into the open but Lei and Marshall dragged him back into the brush," Hey--! Mmmph!!", they covered his mouth.  
  
Lei," shhhhhhhhhh. ", he points to what Forrest was about to walk into.  
  
There were more Raptors and they were feeding on the dead one's carcass that was shot earlier," See you idiot! You could of got eaten!"  
  
Marshall slipped down further behind the bushes," Now what are we gonna do?", Lei stood up and withdrew his gun," Shoot them! That's what!", Marshall pulled Lei's arm down," We can't do that! The sound might attract more and it  
would be wasting bullets!"   
  
Lei shook his free hand making it into a fist," What can we do?! We won't have any wood to build a tree fort and we will get  
eaten anyway!", Forrest sighed, and said," I guess it's lose/lose situation. Just shoot the Damn things!" Lei," Fine, I will", he raises his gun and aims, then Marshall pulled his hand down.   
  
Marshall," But we'll be wasting bullets!"  
  
" I guess I won't do anything until you guys make up your minds!", Lei stated and slid his gun back in it's holster. That's when  
they saw the party sent out to get Heiachi come back. They were in plan view of the Raptors.  
  
" OH MY GOD! THERE'S MORE!!", Anna shrieked, she held on to Lee and he stood his ground almost blue in the face. Kazuya flinched still holding his injured arm," I can't fight them like this! Lei took out my good arm!"  
  
" So Lei has betrayed you huh?", said Heiachi cunningly, he was trying to break them all apart with words and twisting around  
things in their heads.  
  
" No, he was trying to get his gun working and accidentally shot me!!"  
  
" Hmmm. . . . . Are you sure it was an accident? From what I remembered he had you on his list.", a sly smile came over Heiachi.  
  
Jun," That don't matter!", One of the Raptors turned around and caught sight of them, it snorted and screeched getting to  
attention of the other ones. All of the Raptors turned around and saw the band. Anna," RUN!!!", they ran as fast as they could and the Raptors were closing, One was almost on top of Heiachi and Lei decided to take action from the bushes, He quickly took out his gun and began shooting at the Beasts, the one closest to Heiachi was killed first and the other two after. He blew the  
smoke from the top of his gun and Marshall went out to the others with Forrest.  
  
Forrest," Are you guys ok?"  
  
Anna," We are now.", Marshall began picking up the needed stuff the was strewn across the beach and came across part of the hull and a box that had floated here. Lei came out of hiding too, running down the beach to  
meet the others, he put his gun back in it's holster," We found a tree that's high enough for us to hide out in,  
all we need to do is get what ever that's left we can find and take it back"  
  
Forrest," Yeah, but we need to do it quickly, more Raptors are probably coming!", he looked around to make sure that there wasn't any more. There wasn't for once and he sighed in relief. Lei began to pick up the wood and Lee Chaolin,  
  
Anna, and Jun dragged the hull further up shore, Kazuya couldn't do to much but held whatever Lei picked up. Heiachi was being an ass hole and just watching them toil.  
  
"Come on dad! Do something!", Kazuya scolded, he gave Heiachi his famous ' I'm pissed off at you and you'd better do something' face. Heiachi was reluctant to help but dragged the hull anyway. Marshall and Forrest drug the heavy box that had been nailed shut. Marshall had seen it on the yacht before but never had the chance to look inside. " What could it be? Food? A radio?", Marshall thought," what am I thinking about? Of course it wouldn't be a radio, it would of got wet and would be useless!, What ever it is,-- it's sure  
heavy!"  
  
They towed the stuff back to the Tree, [ Starting to sound like Gilligan's island huh? Except the director of Jurassic Park had produced it. ]. It was way late now, about [ 11:00PM ] and the Raptors were probably  
getting worse, the darker it got the more there seemed to be. Everyone was getting tired, even the people that stayed out late normally. They dragged the stuff until they reached the tree," I'm so glad you guys are back!", said Julia," I was pretty sure we was going to get eaten!"  
  
Jun," Has Jin or Hwoarang woke up yet?"  
  
Xiaoyu," I'm afraid not. . . "  
  
Kazuya," We're going to have to do something soon,  
Can we at least place some of those boards up in the tree so we'll have some place to sleep?", Heiachi was  
looked mighty irritated by now, He would of rather stayed in that hole in the ground than be here with 'them'.  
Nina," Sure, pass them up and some rope!", she flipped upside down on one of the limbs and took some of the boards from Lei s hands and disappearing again. This took about an hour of work to do and there was finally enough boards tied down for them all to sleep on. Each one climbed the tree gingerly to make sure they don't fall, they was about 25 ft in the air! Michelle looked down at the ground and thought a while then said," You know? We need someone to keep watch."  
  
Paul," Why do we need someone ta keep watch fore? We're 40 ft in the air!", . . [ Paul tends to exaggerate folks. ^_~ ]   
  
Michelle," You never know what's going to happen! Wouldn't you feel safer if some was out on watch so we don't get caught by surprise?", Paul looked at the board floor shuffling his foot around, he wasn't going  
to admit that it just might be a good idea," Do what ya want.", He sat down on the boards and tried to sleep.  
  
Michelle," fine, I will. I'll take the first watch."   
  
The next morning. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
They slowly awoke, first was Nina but she was beaten by Heiachi. He was already wide awake and sitting further up in the tree.  
  
Soon everyone else followed, they all woke up except Jin ,Hwoarang and Xiaoyu, Jin was still unconscious and Hwoarang and Xiaoyu, well, they slept in. Paul got up about as slow as a sloth, scratched his back and yawned blinking his eyes," Hey, where's breakfast?"  
  
Several eyes glared at him and Michelle said," You'll have to get your own.", she picked some bananas from a tree branch that intertwined with the tree they were on. Paul stood up and realized he was about 25  
foot from the ground, he almost fell off the edge but Bryan grabbed him and pulled Paul back to safety.  
  
Paul," Whew! That was close. Thanks.", Marshall started to climb down the tree.  
  
Anna," Hey! Where are you going!?", Marshall continued to climb down and yelled up to them," I'm getting that box! Throw the rest of the rope over a branch and down here so we can lift the box up and try to  
open it!", He scurried down the tree as fast as a monkey until he reached the bottom," okay!", Marshall waved for them to throw down the rope. Lee threw it over the branch and continued to lower it down. Marshall tied the box onto it and yanked the rope so they could pull it up, the box was slowly being hoisted and There was another rustling in the bushes,  
  
Marshall," Not another one!", the bushes rustled some more and out poped-- Yoshimitsu!  
  
Yoshimitsu," Hey! I'm back!"  
  
Anna was in the tree looking down," So he made it!"   
  
" I came here to tell you-- ARRGHH!!MMPH!", Yoshimitsu was ambushed from behind and a Raptor took him in it's mouth carrying Yoshimitsu away, vaguely resembling a dog carring a nwspaper. Marshall others," Did you see that!? It just took him like hescrambled back up the tree to the was a morsel!"  
  
Bryan sat on the planks with his arms crossed," Good ridden to bad rubbish.", he sneered," What use would be to us anyway? Besides the fact he can camouflage himself well and bears a sword?", All of them shrugged their shoulders. Bryan could be right. What was the use of him away?  
  
They all made a group effort to pull up the box and finally landed it on the makeshift deck.  
  
" Well -how are we gonna get it open then mon?", Eddy asked.  
  
Forrest," Give me your knife.", Eddy handed him the knife and Forrest began to painstakingly pick out the wood around the nails so they could be pulled out. After about an hour of slaving over the box Paul and Bryan pulled it open.  
  
Kazuya," What's this?", he looked inside the best he could everyone else was in the way.  
  
Lei," Well,-- let's see", he began to pull out things, among them was 5 cans of refried beans, 3 cans of peas, one thing of peanut butter, box of crackers {unknown age} vacuum sealed beef jerky, tools, an emergency Flare, first aid kit, lighter, matches, gun with 10 magazines of ammo, a couple pots and pans, blankets, 1 grenade, gun powder, more rope, Brand new captain's log, fishing rod, and electric shaver without batteries, pen, comb, quart of gas, bag of old peanuts, empty pop can, naughty magazine, scissors, flash light and last but not least; a box of Virginia Slims.  
  
Paul," Well fuck! This thang was loaded withe useful shit!"  
  
Marshall," Maybe it was a survival kit of some kind."  
  
Nina stood there looking at the stuff with her arms crossed," Evidentially. A box of that size was sure to have something to that accord."  
  
" It had everything but toilet paper", Heiachi said, Paul then made a snide remark," Don't yas mean 'Depends' geezer?", just for that Heiachi punched Paul in the nose. Heiachi then mumbled," Now you're the one that needs it, especially since I knocked the shit out of you."  
  
Paul rubbed his now swelling nose, Lei was snickering in the background leaning on a branch. Xiaoyu woke up yawning, it was about [ 7: 30Am ]," What's all the commotion about?", She rubbed her eyes so she could see," Hey Hwoarang. wake up. . . ", she nudged his shoulder to  
try and wake him up," come on. wake up", Hwoarang turned over on his other side.   
  
Hwoarang," I don't want to get up. Leave me alone.", he continued lying there curled up. Xiaoyu was getting impatient," There won't be any fruit left on the trees if you just lay there like a lazy ass!", she  
then kicked Hwoarang to wake him up.  
  
" Ooow!", He sprung up instantly," What did ja do that for?!"   
  
" Because you needed it.", Xiaoyu said under her breath.  
  
" --What was that?!", Hwoarang hissed, a bitch ass fight was just about to  
occur.   
  
Julia tried to stop it." Hey, hey now! Stop that! That's the last thing we need! Hwoarang is sick and--"  
  
Hwoarang," I don't need your sympathy! This bitch is going down!"  
  
Xiaoyu," Bitch?! Why you nut licking cock bastard!", she punches Hwoarang and he tackles her in turn.  
  
Julia," Stop it!", she tries to intervene and finally gets them apart.   
  
Xiaoyu screamed," GO TO HELL!!", Lei looked at her and frowned. Hwoarang fliped her off, " FUCK YOU!!"   
Xiaoyu," I've had better offers!"  
  
Hwoarang," By your uncle!!", Lei by now was pissed at the red headed Korean's mouth and hit him in the back of the head.   
  
*KA-POW!!! *  
  
Xiaoyu," Yeah, you go uncle Lei!"  
  
Hwoarang," ungh,. . . too weak to fight your own battles?. . . . . ", Hwoarang held on to his head the just so happens to be throbbing right now. Xiaoyu quickly shimmied across the deck with a sudden surge of  
concern," Are you alright??",  
  
Hwoarang pushed her away," Get away from me! . . . I don't need your help. . . . "  
  
Michelle saw the whole thing," You know Lei, . . . that wasn't exactly the best action you could of taken.", Lei tried not to make eye contact with Michelle and said nothing, he knew she was right.  
  
Xiaoyu was trying to convince Hwoarang to let her look," Come on. Let me see it."  
  
" I said GET AWAY FROM ME!!! What part of that do you not understand?!!!", Hwoarang threw a wild punch and missed her, he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn right now.  
  
Xiaoyu," Let me see or I'll hit you some more!", she raised her hand and Hwoarang didn't respond so she did hit him.  
  
She hit right on his pain center and Hwoarang about screamed like a little girl if he hadn't stopped himself, Xiaoyu got behind him and hand her fingers in his fire red hair," Ouu, you have a really bad bump back there.", she touched it.  
  
" Ow!", Hwoarang turned away from her," Leave it alone!!", he adjusted his head band over the bump.  
  
Xiaoyu rolled her eyes," okaaay. . . if you insist.", that's when they all heard a groaning sound, Jin was finally waking up.  
  
". . . . .ugh--Aw man, get the number of that semi. . . . .", he peered through one squinted eye," Where the hell am I?", Jin sat up and saw that they were in a tree," Fuck! What are we doing up here?!", he looked down over the edge of the deck. That's when he noticed how much the back of his head hurt, and put one hand behind it," Where's some asprin when you need it?"   
  
Nina rummaged through the first aid kit, there was no asprin," We don't have any. Who put this kit together anyway? A first aid kit without asprin, what next? a can of sealed food without food?", she slammed the kit shut.  
  
Michelle," Now what are we going to do?", he crossed he arms and thought,  
Paul was picking fruit from the trees. Marshall was as equally puzzled," What ARE  
we going to do?", he thought," We're stranded on a tropical island and are surrounded by Raptors.", that's when a sly idea came into his head, Marshall opened his mouth," Why don't we go to that hotel?"  
  
" Hotel? ", Everyone asked astonished.  
  
" Ya, you know? The one that we stayed in the day before the tournament.", He lifted one dark eye brow.  
  
  
" That's tha stupidest idea I've evar heard!", said a voice, it was Paul," The Raptors surely had got in there already!"  
  
" Hmm. . . ", Marshall was sort of disappointed," Then how come they didn't get in there when we visited for the tournament? We still might have a chance!"  
  
" Think 'bout dis genius- What if Heiachi had them in holding pens before we arrived on the island?-tch!"  
  
" What's wrong with you laughing boy? Got up on the wrong side of the tree?", Nina remarked with her clever witty charm and one eye brow arched. She was leaning on a branch.  
  
" Watch it harlot!", Paul hissed through his teeth, his fists clinched and turning red.  
  
" Hey, it's not like I'm not present -and 'no' they weren't in holding pens, the hotel was designed to withstand any attack from the monsters.", Heiachi then looked away from them and went on eavesdropping.  
Jin then broke the shallow silence," aw, man. I don't feel so good.", he fell heavily backwards onto the deck and didn't appear to look in any good shape at all.  
  
" Jin?", Jun uttered, Jin closed his eyes like he was in some great pain and was sweating, Jun came up to him and nudged his shoulder to get a response but all he did was moan," Jin? Jin?!", She still tryied to wake him up. Jin suddenly felt a sharp pain threw his chest, it was a familiar pain. A frighteningly familiar pain. Jun sat Jin up in her arms and the markings started to appear on his forehead," Oh my GOD!", screamed Jun but  
before she could do anything else Jin's eyes opened, this time a bloody red. His bangs began to grow and  
became dark, the wings emerged. Heiachi stood there in awe at the sight, his lips quivered and Kazuya was equally as dumbfounded standing by Lee. Jun couldn't move and Jin stood up on the deck transformed, the  
wings grew. Jin howled as they spurt out of his back. The pain was intense, . . So intense.  
  
That's when the same pain struck Kazuya, he grabbed his chest with one hand and Lee with the other," arRGHHHH!!!",Lee about pissed his pants.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!??!",Lee shrieked.  
  
Kazuya," AHHH-OhhhHHH!!! WHAT *IRK* THE HELL IS- ARGHHH- H,HAPPENING T,TO ME??!!!"  
Jun," AIIIEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Everyone," AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Jin," . . . .ohhhhh . . . ", the tranformation reversed and he fell face down on  
the deck, Kazuya was still trembling as sweat trickled off his face and he plopped down on the deck exhausted.  
  
" HOLY SHIT!! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!!",Hwoarang cried Xioayu was holding on to him and he was holding onto her.  
  
Xiaoyu," I'm scared!! WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Lee," I-I think. . . I think I-I'm. . . gonna . . . . . .faint. . ", he looked pale but then again, isn't he always?  
  
Julia was astonished,". . .Jin?"  
  
" Hwoarang, let go! You're squeezing WAY too tight!", Xiaoyu weezed, Hwoarang realized what a wuss he was being and let go looking the other way in embarrassment.  
  
Heiachi," Hmm. . . . ", he was in silence as he thought about what just happened. Lei was standing there by himself shuddering with his gun loosely gripped in his hand, he was too scared to shoot and finally snapped out of it a couple seconds later.  
  
Jun shook Jin and he was limp, he was too tired to move," What happened to you!?", she began sobbing and held on to her son tighter. All Jin uttered was some grunts, Jun turned around furious with tears and  
looked at Heiachi," See what you've done to your family?!! You're worse than the spirit controlling Jin!!"  
  
Heiachi said nothing and was still thinking about something. How odd it was, it seemed like Kazuya and Jin some how felt each others pain," Could the devil still have a grip on Kazuya too? ", that just left Heiachi  
to speculate. Jin lethargically opened his large brown eyes and looked around him, "W-what happened?", Heiachi was stunned that Jin didn't know what happened. When Kazuya was possessed he was completely aware of what he was doing. Jin however, was different, he had no idea what took place. He wasn't hateful like Kazuya, and maybe, just maybe he had a chance to free himself from this family curse. 


	7. chapter 7

__chapter7__  
  
There was nothing anyone could say, they stood on the tree house deck in silence for about 2 minutes, That's when Heiachi broke it with a throat clearing cough," *ahem*. . . We could try to go to the hotel.It's better than toughing it out here like some heathens. -And if we all go together weshould we able to make it evenif we are attacked."Talk circulated among them, Heiachi had a good pointfor once. Then bunch looked at each other all simultaneously and gave each other a nod. Michelle," It's settled then. We'll all go and drag the supplies along with us." All the guys looked at each other and instantly began to whine," Hey! Why us? This isn't fair!"  
  
Later . . . . .{ They ended up carring it anyway didn't they?} Everybody was trudging throught jungle, it was really very muggy that day. Moans and grunts circled the group as they moved on. Jin and Kazuya were recovering from the shock and able to walk now. The jungle was so dense that you could barely see anything.   
  
" Here.", Heiachi pointed out, he ran in a direction and the hotel came into veiw. It was over grown with vines and appeared to still be intact  
  
" HURRAY! WE'RE SAVED!", Xiaoyu jumped up and down jubilantly.  
  
" Bed. . . must find. . . bed. . . ", Hwoarang uttered, he was tired as hell.  
  
Sleeping on a deck 25 foot in the air really sucked and Xiaoyu kicking him in her sleep last night didn't help at all," . . . . .Stupid ass flu. . ."  
  
Everyone followed Heiachi to the front door, except Hwoarang and Kazuya, they were being slow this morning.   
  
At the door . . . . .  
  
Heiachi opens it up. The door creaked and all of them take their fighting stnaces making sure that they wouldn't be caught by surprise by any little terrors. Nothing was inside, Lei wiped of his forehead. The forest just seemed to get steamier and steamier. Pauls 'Vanilla Ice hair' was begining to droop, he kept blowing the loose strands out of his face. They all went in to look around and make sure that nothing else in there. Julia gave a sigh of relief since nothing was to be found. They when to the elevators Heiachi pressed the buttons, they were in working order as well. It seems that everything was in working order. Kazuya and Hwoarang came in the door last. That's when Hwoarang felt a familiar warm mist on the back of his neck, he frozed and turned to look and saw another Raptor!   
  
" ArghhhHHHHHH!!!", Hwoarang ran and it gave chase knocking Kazuya into the marble check in desk hitting his head. He slid down it stunned.  
  
" Ungh! Ohhhhhh, what the hell just happen- WHY IN THE HELL AM I HERE? I bet that dumbass Heiachi had something to do with it!!", Kazuya tried to get up from his spot and felt a sharp pain in his arm," How'd I get this?!", Kazuya looked at his wound," When in the Hell did I get shot?!", he thought a moment,"Nina. . . ", He remembered Nina trying to assasinate him," I bet it was that wretch!", Kazuya staggered to his feet.  
  
Hwoarang was still running around in the lobby with Raptor after him," HELP ME!!"  
  
The others have already went up the elevators to the 2nd floor. Kazuya saw him running around and took action. He jumped infront of the Raptor and stood his ground. The Raptor attacked with it's gapping mouth. Kazuya grabbed it's upper and lower jaw slowly pulling them farther apart, he realizied he couldn't do it alone and started to call forth the devil to give him the strength to kill this thing. Upstairs on the second floor, the group was walking down the white marble halls that had red and gold tapestries and a purple rug. " Now what?", Michelle asked," Do we try to find some radio or something?"  
  
" That's what I'm trying to do wench! I just can't remember were it is!",  
  
Heiachi narrowed his eyebrows into a glare and tried to remember where it was.  
  
" Ack! AGHHHHH!! OHHHHhhhhh!!", Jin grabbed his chest and held on to a column with his free arm," It's- ohhh-Dad! He's calling up the -ARGGGGGHHH!!!. .ohhh- THE DEVIL!!! ", he began to slide down the column as his stamina drained.  
  
Jun," JIN!!", she ran up to her son and kneeled beside him. Jin's eyes closed as he passed out.  
  
Down stairs. . . . Kazuya," RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWLLL!!!", he struggled but suddenly got the surge of strength he needed to rip the Raptors jaw off," Stupid beast . . . .", he threw the jaw on the floor and blood poured all over the place. The animal gave a long last squeal and fell over onto a lobby table and seating area and  
the funiture broke beneath it.   
  
Hwoarang tried to sneak away, while Kazuya closed the doors but he wasn't fast enough," Hey! Kid! Stop right there!", Kazuya stopped Hwoarang," Who are you?!" " I'm Hwoarang. Don't you remember?", Hwoarang could tell that Kazuya wasn't getting this," Baek's student? -You know?", Kazuya still looked confused," Don't tell me you hit your head again! Now you don't know what's happened!   
  
" Yeah, I sure does hurt like hell! Where's that bastard Heiachi at? Did he hit me?- 'Cause I got a score to settle with that Pener sucking ass fucker! It's his turn to be thrown in a volcano!", Kazuya cracked his knuckles and one of his eyes gleamed.  
  
" Oh god. Now you remember you past, This isn't gonna be good-" Kazuya picked up Hwoarang," Quit your rambling and  
tell me!", Hwoarang pointed to the elevator.  
  
" The s,second floor!", Hwoarang stuttered, Kazuya dropped him with a *ka-thump* on the floor.  
  
Kazuya ran for the stairs without even as much as a thanks.  
  
" Oh god! I have to tell everyone!", Hwoarang scambled toward the elevator.  
  
Upstairs. . . . . . .Everyone was trying to decide what to do.   
  
" Um, maybe we should go to a room and lie him on the bed or something?", said Anna, Lee was still holding her arm. Nina looked around suspiciously,". . . .Where's Hwoarang and Kazuya?" " Now that you think of it, the last time I saw them-", Marshall was interrupted with a yell that was further down the hall.   
  
Hwoarang just got out of the elevator," WATCHOUT! KAZUYA'S BACK TO NORMAL!!", that's when Heiachi was pummeled from behind by an ultimate tackle from Kazuya.   
  
Kazuya began to punch him in the head," You asshole! Did you think you would get away!!", Heiachi grabbed Kazuya's bad arm and dug his fingers into the wound," AGGGHHHH!!", Heiachi threw him off and Kazuya slid across the slick marble floor into a potted palm. It toppled over him ( which must of hurt since that pot was marble too!). Kazuya managed to move the debris away.  
  
Kazuya," . . . ungh. . . . . ", he struggled to get up but he whacked his knee cap on the floor and it hurt like hell. He got back up on his feet anyway and shook his head, Kazuya's eyes were glazed over, that's when Hwoarang ran up and heroically struck him down with a tackle of his own. Hwoarang then took one of Kazuya's arms while he was stunned and put it behind his back so he wouldn't be able to do anything," I need some help over here! I can't hold him forever!"  
  
" RaaAAGHHHH!!! You lil' punk! Leggo!", Kazuya squirmed, Hwoarang took his free arm and pressed Kazuya's face into the  
cold hard floor," Mmmph! RraAAAGGGH!!", Kazuya growled like an animal and viciously threw Hwoarang off into a wall. Kazuya got up immediately shaking the dirt off him. Michelle, Paul, Marshall and Lei piled on top of him but he still wasn't being brought down.  
  
Suddenly everybody heard a loud *SHATTER!!* and Kazuya fell over unconscious. They saw Nina standing behind him with a broken vase in her hand. Nina shrugs," Hey, Someone had to do something.", she throws the vase in a convenient waste basket.  
  
Heiachi," Damn, I still can't figure out where I had the radios put in this cursed maze!", he scratched his head.  
  
" We have more important things to think about. What are we going to do with Jin and Kazuya?", Said Lee, he was still a little  
paranoid. Eddy watched them drag Kazuya's body to a room, his eyes narrowed, "Now I'll be able to get the truth out of him!", he thought to himself and grinned evilly. No one seemed to notice.  
  
" Hey! The door's locked!", Forrest tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Marshall watched his son who hasn't been to this hotel before and finally said," That's because there are key cards that open  
them."  
  
" Well, one of yas go down stairs and get one thens!", Paul complained and stood there with his arms crossed.  
Heiachi," Can't."   
  
" And why not?!", Everyone protested as they loomed over the tough skinned old man. Heiachi," Because they are locked in a safe. That way you guys wouldn't steal them when you were here last and kill each otherbefore the tournament."  
  
A resounding ,"oh.", was heard throughout the hall.   
  
" I guess I'll have to use some brute force to get in", Paul started to ram the door with his shoulder. Lee nonchalantly lit a cigarette in a corner and took a puff," I don't think you want to do that Paul."  
  
" -An why not?", Paul asked as he rammed it some more, Suddenly a loud electrically charge like sound was heard and Paul was *ZAP*ed. His hair stood straight up again in it's original look dispite the humidity; It was slightly singed. " I told you. ", Lee started to beat on his chest and cough," *HACK* *WHEEZE*", Anna patted his back.  
  
" Are you ok?", Anna asked, Lee doubled over with his cigarette in his hand still. " *WHEEZE*! Yeah, just- give me a minute-", Lee wheezed, Anna saw the cigarettes and took them from him.  
  
" When did you start to smoke?", Anna looked at the pack and ground the lit cigarette into the floor with her high heel spitting on it.  
  
" Don't let thoses go to waste, give 'em to me!", Paul took the cigarettes and lighter and put them in his pocket "hmm. . . ", Forrest was thinking of a way to get in," I wonder. . . ", he went for the door.  
  
" Don't! You'll he shocked too!", Julia cried.  
  
" Hmm. . . ", Forrest pulled out one of his MAXED OUT credit cards and inserted it into the key card slot and to their amazement it opened!  
  
" Your key card system really sucks Heiachi.", Forrest took his maxed out credit card out of the slot and put it back in his pocket with a grin. Heiachi was puzzled and scratched his semi-bald head. Nina didn't look to happy," Well if I knew that, I  
would of assassinated Kazuya a long time ago and I would still of had my memory since I wouldn't of failed.  
  
" Yeah, and save me the work of trying to find a way to kill him discreetly. ",  
  
Eddy commented, everyone looked at him funny. That's when he realized he said what he was planning out loud," crap."  
Anna grabbed Lee by the arm and said," Hey, Lee. How about we get a room of our own?", he almost lost his composure and his face flushed. " I'll try to get the other rooms open", Forrest said and attempted to unlock the other doors," Hey! They won't open!"  
  
" There has to be some other doors that will!", Xiaoyu jumped up down with impatience.  
  
" ugh. . . HELLO here. . . .injury.", Hwoarang picked himself up and held on to his arm," I-I think it's dislocated." " Well, lets see.", Nina punched Hwoarang in the arm. Hwoarangs eyes got huge like in those cute anime strips," ARGH!", his arm was trembling," y, you. . . bitch."  
  
" Yep, dislocated and if not it is now. Just checking." " Can we do something besides beat on each other?", Michelle suggested knowing it wasn't going to make the least bit of difference.  
  
Jun," We should keep on looking for other rooms andsee if they will open.", they all nodding to what Jun said.  
  
Bryan was still concerned," We should tie Kazuya up to the bed and give him some pillz or somethin'"  
  
Everyone," ???"  
  
Bryan," From the way I figures it he'll wake up with one doozy of a headache so we should drug him up a bit. -And if he has his memory back like Hwang boy sayz here then he'll need ta be tied up too."  
  
Jun," I'll stay. Maybe I can keep him calm."  
  
" I'll stay too, just for security purposes, you know?", Lei paired up with Jun. Jun," The rest of you can look at other rooms,  
Hwoarang you stay with us.", Jun ,Lei and Hwoarang went into the hotel room as everyone else left. In the room, Lei opened open the box that they dragged there and took out some rope," This is for your own good buddy.", Lei tied a knot tightly on Kazuya's wrist while Jun gave Kazuya some drowsy medicine. Lei put on foot on the bed and tighten the rope's knot on the bed post. He got one of Kazuya's arms tied and both of his legs when-  
  
" ARGGGHHHH!! WHERE AM I NOW?", Kazuya violently struggled on the bed kicking and howling, but he didn't for too  
long. He was weak from using the devil's negative energy," . . . . . . . . . . *huff*. . *huff*. . . . .", sweat poured from his  
forehead and the medicine soon took effect," . . ungh. . . . ."  
  
Jin was still unconscious and began to wake up," Aw, man. . . My head.", Jin began to get up in a daze and staggered, Jun made him sit down and wiped his head with a rag. Hwoarang," Well If no one's gonna fix my arm. I guess  
I'll have to do it myself.", Jun and Lei were puzzled. What was Hwoarang going to do? Hwoarang went up to the window ledge and straightened his left arm and made his hand into a fist. Then holding it with his right hand , he suddenly punched the ledge head on!" AGGHHHHHH!!!", a loud pop was heard, you could all most see the tears in his  
eyes," . . . . . *whimper*. . . . "   
  
Jun and Lei were astonished," Where did you learn that?", Jun asked.  
  
Hwoarang," OfF oF tHiS mOvIe,. . ", his arm was trembling," At least I got back in it's socket. . . . . "  
  
" Okaay.", Lei muttered under his breath. Jun took a rag and made a make-shift sling out of it for him.   
  
" You sit down. I think you've done enough for today.", Jun said with concern, She coaxed him to lie down on the other bed, Hwoarang reluctantly lied down. He was flithy with dirt, sweat and God only knows what else.  
  
Jun turned to Lei," I'm going to get cleaned up. You watch them and make sure they don't get into trouble or something.", Jun trotted off to the bathroom as Lei leered at her, he noted to himself that she didn't close the door to the bathroom all the way. Within minutes he heard the water of the shower start running and saw steam coming out of the top of the door. It was tempting alright, but he held himself at bay and sat in his chair daydreaming about what it would be like see her in all her glory. . . . a melodious humming sound could be heard from the bathroom. . . . . . . Lei was very tempted to go look and stared at the door.  
  
Hwoarang was bored out of his skull and watched Lei closely. Lei got up out of his chair and shuffled toward the door and put his ear close to it the best he could, an ," Ahem.", startled him out of his mischief, Hwoarang was watching him. Lei, frowned and went back to his seat. Jin didn't really care, he had a massive headache and leaning on the wall with his hand on his forehead, and Kazuya was too out of it even understand what is going on.  
  
/ Meanwhile. . . . in the hall ways . . . ./  
  
  
Bryan," Look, we tried almost all the doors on dis floor and none of em' work."  
  
" It was probably pure accident that your credit card worked.", Nina declared. She when back to he usual silent assassin like self and waited until the group needed some common sense to be said.  
  
" No, it has to work! I don't want us all to stay in the same room!", said Forrest shaking a door handle in frustration. He finally quit, letting out a long sigh and he let go of the handle with a final hard rattle," I'm about fed up with this whole thing! ", Forrest shifts his eyes toward his dad who was frowning with his little gay mustache furled.   
  
Old man Heiachi, was looking up and down the halls wondering what room it was in; that's when something shocking hit him. The radio wasn't here! It were at the Master Dojo on the other side of the island! He was getting forgetful in his old age and was mad that he hadn't thought of this before, but his ego got in the way, preventing him from telling the others," Maybe we should put this at rest for now, from what I can tell, It's lunch time.", said Heiachi as he glanced out one of the windows with his hand over his brow," Come on. Let's go back to the room." Everyone looked at each other and reluctantly nodded.  
  
They ended up following old Man Heiachi back to the room. . . . . .  
  
/ In the room. . . . . . . . . . . /  
  
Lei impatiently sat in his chair waiting for Jun to come out and tapping on foot. The room was verily muggy, the heat was sweltering. The air was apparently shut off when the tournament ended, What a day to not have air-conditioning. Everyone was sweating, the steam from the shower made it worse. Jun finally stepped out of the shower in a towel that was left in the shower room, Lei's eyes widened and he shook his head to snap out of it. Hwoarang was equally as overwhelmed by her gracing through the room in nothing but a towel and blinked several times.   
  
" I'll have to wash my clothes in the sink, who's next?", Jun inquired while holding her towel on. Lei turned his head in the opposite direction, and coughed," I can wait. You guys can go before me."  
  
Hwoarang blinked again, Jin and Kazuya were too out of it to clean up and he was the only other person there," I guess I could . .", he stood up from the bed and his arm twinged. This was going to be a challenge, washing his hair with an injured arm. Then that's when a wicked thought came into Hwoarang's mind, he shook his head dismissing it. What kind of sicko would he be to ask Jin's Mom to help him wash his hair while he was in the shower? Hwoarang shivered at the thought. Jun looked at Hwoarang expectantly and because of his delay to get in the bathroom she resumed some talk," What's wrong?- Oh, I understand. You would have trouble washing your hair with one good arm. Well, I can help you." This nearly made Hwoarang's hair stand on end; his tongue filled his mouth and he couldn't say a word. He raised a finger to try to say something but before he could, Jun put her hand on his back and lead him in to the Bathroom. Hwoarang about went into panic mode at this time and she made him sit in a chair in front of the sink. Apparently she was going to wash it there. Hwoarang sighed in relief knowing her real intentions. That's when Jun took a hold of his head and put it in the sink. The water was a bit cold at first and made him jump. Hwoarang accidentaly hit his bad arm the corner of the sink and he hollered in pain, this arm was going to be a bitch to sleep on too.  
  
Jun looked at him," I so sorry! I didn't mean to bump you like that."  
  
Hwoarang gritted his teeth and replied," . . No. . it's ok, I bumped myself into it . . .", Jun resumed washing his hair, humming the same melody she did when she was taking a shower. Hwoarang noticed that her towel slipped a little lower from his point of view and closed his eyes blocking the thought. Not that she was horrible looking or anything but she did look pretty pleasing for a person her age. Jun went on humming and made an ice breaker.   
  
" So what have you been doing since the last tournament?", she smiled at him gingerly and continued washing his hair.  
" Me? Um, uh. . ", Hwoarang just per chance opened his eyes when Jun's towel slipped a little further, he was distracted from the question and closed his eyes again to keep on track," Not much really, I kind of just been taking it one day by a time. Taking little jobs here and there, hanging out with some friends of mine.", Hwoarang really didn't have much to say that would be to pleasant, he knew exactly what kind of 'friends' he hung out with. He really didn't have a good job. There wasn't anything that was highlighted as an accomplishment at all that Jun would enjoy to hear about.   
  
" Really good friends of yours?"  
  
" Well,. . . . . I depends on what you call good. They all get drunk and shit. I still don't know how they broke the leg of my table that one night.", Hwoarang froze He wondered how he let that slip out. To his surprise, Jun giggled," Yeah, I know what it's  
like to be young. . . they broke your table? What kind of friends are they?"   
  
" I was drunk with them too. I could of done it, I don't know. That night was all a blur.", Hwoarang peeked open one eye and looked up with it to see Jun's face.She seemed concerned. " I see . . . .", she went silent and washed his hair some more.  
  
Lei was just out side the bathroom still tapping his foot with the intensity of a drummer. He heard the idle chat in the bathroom and Jun's giggle, in a way this made him jealous even though he wasn't married to her. His eyes narrowed as he heard more laugher and humming come from the bathroom.  
  
" You have such thick hair. I've never seen hair this thick before or red. Is it natural?"  
Hwoarang felt at little more at ease now and half smiled at the compliment," . . . . yeah. . ."  
  
" This reminds me of washing Jin's hair when he was young . . . ", Jun said letting her eyes wander as she conjured up the memory. She inadvertently scrubbed harder a d right over the area Hwoarang got hit in the head.   
  
Hwoarang ", Ow! Be careful, I got hit there!", he whined, Jun was jolted out of he trance.   
  
"Sorry. I'll look at that when I'm done if you want.", she said pleasantly.  
  
Hwoarang realized that's the first time in his life that anyone ever cared about him. Of course Master Baek did, but he was gone now and never cared for him like family would. He liked being around her, but soon he dismissed this thought in his head. This feeling felt to awkward to accept. After all, he hated all the Mishima's and Kazama's, but Jun was different compared  
to old man Heiachi and hard ass Kazuya. Then he realized saw a little bit of her in Jin. Maybe they weren't all bad . . . . . this just left him to speculate.   
  
" There, all done.", Jun lifted Hwoarang's head out of the sink and towel dried it and combed it out with one of those little free combs you get on the sink of a hotel. Lei was still in his chair staring at the ceiling endlessly into a wall. He was watching a fly. That's when a groan made him jump, it was only Kazuya, he was waking coming out of it some. This wouldn't ease Lei a bit. Now that he had his memories back he would be the same bad natured and tempered Kazuya that they all they and love. Lei began to wonder if he tied Kazuya down tight enough and he would of went over to the bed to make sure but decide not too out of cowardice. Jin was sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall. He was slumped over one knee and hadn't moved for the last ten minutes, he would stir soon and with one hell of a headache.  
The shower could be heard again, Hwoarang must of finally started his shower. Jun could be heard singing as she washed her clothes in the sink, the water could be heard splashing. Minutes later she came out with her wet clothes in her arms. Jun strolled across the room to open a window, but the window wouldn't budge," That's odd", she said to herself.   
  
" They must of been sealed shut so on one could get in.", Lei muttered, breaking the silence between him and her.   
  
" But who would be crazy enough to do that?", Jun asked politely. The wet clothes made a dark blotch on her dry towel.  
  
There was another brief interlude of silence, Nina came into both of their minds and they let out a long invisible sigh.  
  
They ended up tying up a rope on the over head lights to hang up the clothes. Jun stood on one of the chairs and as she was putting up the last of her garments they heard a loud thump followed by a loud," OW!!", Hwoarang came out of the bathroom holding his arm," . . . . . . "   
  
Jun," Are you alright?"  
  
" Yeah, I just slipped on the wet floor.", Hwoarang made his way toward the bed.  
  
Jin opened his eyes and closed him after he realized how much they hurt. He blinked several times to get used to the light. Around the same time, Kazuya began to stir, this made them freeze in there positions. Kazuya grumbled and turned his wrists as best as he could, then yawned. He was apparently still not quiet awake yet, the tenseness in the room that seemed as thick as  
molasses before dissipated in one deep exhale from them all. Jin finally adjusted to the light and tilted his head up so  
he could look at everyone," W-what, happened?", his eyes where wide now and he was alert unlike before.  
  
" You just went to sleep honey.", said Jun as she put her hand on hid shoulder. Jin faltered his arm away not sure if wanted to have bodily contact or not. Jun continued," You should get cleaned up, we found a room that we could open and there's shower in here.", she tried to help him up. Jin bluntly got himself up and stomped to the bathroom, he apparently wasn't in one of his best moods. . . but who would be after being passed out twice and possessed by the devil within two days? The door slammed shut to the bathroom and the shower could be heard. Jun rolled eyes; she went on hanging up the clothes that she freshly washed. Lei turned his head, they heard footsteps out in the hall and some one opened the door. The others had came back from their trek throughout the steamy hotel. Paul was first to come in, he stretched his arms up high as he strolled in. Next to come was Lee Chaolin. He was probably the sweatiest of the men since he had been coddled and didn't train as much as the others. He reached down to take off his, now almost yellow, tank top and he flung it on the bed. Jun frowned, Lee saw her displeasure and quickly picked it back up being the polite coward he was. Lei almost grinned or even let out a chuckle, he then stopped in the middle of it fearing that someone would come along and chew him out. There seemed to be alot of that going around. Heiachi stayed silent as Michelle and Anna bitched and complained asking him why he didn't know where the radio was. Lunch time was imminent,  
Hwoarang's stomach set off at exactly noon.   
  
" Isn't it lunch time?", he asked with a friendly disposition trying not to get accused as lazy. The rest of them poured into the hotel room, it was verily large which was good.  
  
" I think it is.", Jun said with on finger on her chin, Julia glared at him. That was exactly what he was trying to avoid, he knew she  
would say something nasty to him about being a bum or this is the only hot meal he gets. He grimaced back at her to avoid anything from being said. Then Xiaoyu came in, jumping jubilantly as ever and pig tails flopping, she came into the center of the room and when into a screeching haul and gave a Hwoarang a good up and down look; he was in a thin white robe that the hotel supplied . She giggled. Lei hastily turned his head and frowned at her, Xiaoyu didn't seem to care.  
  
" What? What is it?!", Hwoarang said with a hint of panic in his voice, he almost turned red in the face out of the anxiety. He checked his robe to make sure it was tied, and it was,. . . . this was a horrible trick that she played in him.  
  
" That's not somethin' ya see Hwang boy do every day.   
  
Getting all distraught like dat. ", Paul guffawed with his hands on his back.   
  
Hwoarang glowered at him and Paul keep on picking away at him. " Would anyone like to help me make lunch?", said  
  
Michelle as she tried to rally up some allies in the kitchen. There seemed to be only a one volunteer, Xiaoyu.   
  
" I guess me and Jun are on our own then.", Michelle sighed.  
  
" Hey, what about me?", said Xiaoyu as she jumped up and down to get some attention. Jun and Michelle went on ignoring her knowing very well that what ever she made would most likely give them all food poisoning or just sick. 


End file.
